Kuroshitsuji: El Registro de un Mayordomo Oscuro
by Antonietaza
Summary: Esta historia recién comienza, con tan sólo un corte de guadaña en el pecho de Sebastian durante la fascinante batalla en el Campania, Undertaker, el shinigami retirado, descubre parte que no recordaba de su pasado gracias a los Registros cinematográficos del demonio...
1. Chapter 1

La imperante arma, la hoz de increíble filo se alzó a un ángulo de noventa grados y de un movimiento bajó, impactando fuertemente contra el pecho del hombre de cabellos oscuros como el manto de la noche y ojos color rojizo. El tipo de ojos verdes rió ante el espectáculo manchado de sangre mostrando una sonrisa llena de malicia y cierta satisfacción.

-Ellos puedes ser débiles y frágiles, pero una vida humana es difícil de prolongar, mayordomo…-Apenas el arma atravesó el cuerpo del demonio, gotas de sangre, chorros bañaron las ropas de este. El de cabellos plateados seguía con aquella expresión fría- ¿Sabes? Siempre me he preguntado… -La hoz se va apartando poco a poco- ¿Por qué una bestia viciosa como tú se vestiría y jugaría al mayordomo? –Hizo una breve pausa y entrecerró sus ojos- Muéstrame…tu registro

En ese momento desde la herida del pelinegro, los registros cinematográficos salieron de golpe, evitando que el mayordomo tomase la mano de su conde. Ahora estaría sumido en sus recuerdos que pasarían de manera efímera.

-Que molesto…-Bufó el shinigami mientras observaba cada imagen las cuales trataban desde los comienzos como mayordomo del demonio-Pensé que sería algo más interesante como tu vida anterior a un demonio o algo así…Pero bueno~

A medida de que las imágenes pasaban, el shinigami abría un poco más sus ojos, pues algunas eran más o menos interesantes, pero otras no eran de suma importancia como dijo. En un momento desprevenido, las imágenes fueron en reversa rápidamente.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- El de cabellos plateados con fuerza tomó su hoz, listo para ver lo que le esperaba, pues que eso sucediese no es para nada normal.

Los registros estaban volviendo al cuerpo del demonio hasta que no se veía línea de ninguno, esto sorprendió de sobremanera al shinigami. Unos segundos después, estos volvieron pero eran completamente diferentes, ahora mostraban lo que el tipo de cabellos plateados deseaba, la anterior vida de Sebastian.

-Hm~…Ya era hora, mayordomo. Algo interesante que mostrarme ¿No? –Suelta una baja risa- Buen chico…

-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CINEMATIC~RECORD N°1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

El amanecer de fría alba junto con el sol de rayos dorados matutinos se alzaba más temprano de lo previsto entre las montañas, iluminando cerca de un modesto monasterio donde jóvenes trabajaban ya arduamente entre la tierra.

-¡Escuchad todos! –El primer estruendo de la tediosa mañana fue el de un hombre alto cubierto con una capucha oscura- ¡Ha llegado un nuevo, así que los encargados, ponedlo a trabajar de inmediato!- De sus espaldas se asomó un niño de no más de diez años de cabellos oscuros y piel pálida como lomo de armiño, pero algo tenía que sorprendió a todos los demás, sus ojos rojos.

-¡¿Qué diablos, Padre?! ¡Ese niño tiene los ojos rojos!- Todos los chicos se detuvieron para acercarse y observar al niño de cerca, en el ambiente los murmullos no pasaban por alto. Algunos no eran muy claros, pero otros se les podía diferenciar una única palabra la cual era "Demonio" y algunas otras como "Maldito" y "Poseído".

El chico no lograba entender muy bien la situación y de todas maneras no le interesaba, tan solo observaba a sus mayores, algo asustado además de nervioso.

-¡Callaos todos! –Dijo finalmente el llamado "Padre"- Mantened silencio y volved a trabajar, ¡Olvidaos de todas esas estupideces que decís! –Observa de manera molesta a cada chico para que estos sin decir más volviesen a su trabajo, después de que hicieron caso, el señor de la capucha observó al pequeño de la misma manera, pero más suave- No les hagas caso, son tan solo una bola de niñatos malcriados que llegaron aquí de la misma manera, dejado en la puerta del monasterio sin rastro alguno de sus familiares…

-Ya veo…De todas formas no me interesa como me traten, tan sólo espero sobrevivir aquí.

-No digas esas cosas, canijo…Nadie te hará nada. –El mayor se dio media vuelta- Coge un pico y con este dirígete hacia las tierras más oscuras hasta que encuentres algo bastante duro. Si lo haces avísame ¿Si? –Se aleja del chico de cabellos oscuros lentamente dejando que este guardase reprimido cada pregunta.

El día para el pequeño niño recién empezaba.

Fue por el dicho pico el cual era bastante pesado, así que con algo de dificultad logró levantarlo, puso parte de este sobre su hombro y a paso lento se dirigió hacia el suelo más oscuro del lugar. Los jóvenes lo miraban con cierto recelo al pasar, estos se detenían en su trabajo y le miraban, a veces torciendo la boca, otros marcando el entrecejo, hasta algunos lanzando pequeños escupitajos hacia el pequeño.

El chico decidió no hacer caso o eso trataba, tan sólo seguía su camino demostrando tranquilidad ante las miradas inquisitivas de sus mayores.

-¡Eh, niño!- Comenzó a parlar uno- Lo mejor será que esta noche te largues si no quieres que nosotros nos deshagamos de ti ¿Entendiste?- Los demás apoyaban la idea sin razones de aquel ya sea asintiendo o gritando

-¿Y por qué lo harían?- El menor con la cabeza gacha observó al que no dejaba de hablar de reojo- Ustedes no tienen razones.

Durante unos segundos permanecieron todos callados y el molesto tipo agarró al niño de sus ropas, alzando el puño.

-¡Claro que las tenemos, enano!

-Dilas…

-Tsk… ¡Calla! –Estaba a punto de propinarle un buen golpe hasta que algo lo detuvo, alguien había tomado la mano empuñada del joven molesto y de un movimiento doblo el brazo entero de este- ¡A-aaargh!

-El que debería callar, deberías ser tú…Aquellos que hacen sufrir a los demás y llevan a un grupo de simples idiotas a su mano me repugnan –Dijo en un hilo de voz el hombre que sostenía la mano del joven- Suelta al niño o te corto el brazo de golpe. –En su tono de voz se notaba el odio

El pequeño de cabellos negros logró observar un poco el rostro cubierto de su "salvador", este era bastante pálido, como porcelana fría.

-¡¿Y tú quién te crees que eres?! ¡¿Quién eres?! –Se retorcía de dolor -¡Suéltame!

-Tan sólo lo diré una vez…-Acerca un poco más sus fauces al oído del chico- No soy humano.

El joven suelta rápidamente al niño y se voltea, para cuando lo hizo, el hombre misterioso había desaparecido junto con la brisa liviana de la mañana.

-A-ah…-Mueve un poco su hombro mientras observa el lugar estupefacto- ¿Dónde…?-Miró a su alrededor y sus compañeros, sorprendidos de la misma manera negaron con la cabeza dando a conocer que no sabía el paradero de aquel hombre.

El shinigami ante las imágenes mostradas quedó sorprendido, lo que para el demonio era fugaz, para el shinigami era bastante lento.

-No puede ser…-Dijo en un hilo de voz débil- Necesito…ver más…

Toma un leve respiro y mira a su alrededor. Todo estaba cubierto por los registros


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CINEMATIC~RECORD N°1 Parte 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

Después de aquello, el pequeño ahora nombrado "Sebby", no podía sacarse aquella imagen de la cabeza, al tipo misterios-o tomando al joven de la muñeca fuertemente "¿Quién será él? ¿Por qué me protegió?" Esas eras preguntas recurrentes y molestas en su cabeza

-¡Mierda! Eso ya no interesa…No, no interesa, no necesito saber de ese tipo ahora. –Negó con la cabeza enérgicamente mientras caminaba por el extenso pasillo de la gran edificación- Ah…-Cierra sus ojos y se detiene, suspirando profundamente- Odio estar aquí…-Prosigue con la caminata, mientras, entremedio de un árbol bastante alto se diferenciaba una silueta bastante peculiar la cual estaba sobre una rama gruesa.

-… … …- Al parecer observaba al chico el cual caminaba por el pasillo

La noche había caído en el primer día de Sebby dentro del monasterio, todos estaban reunidos en una extensa mesa listos para la cena.

-Orad, hermanos míos- Dijo "Padre"- Y agradeced por la comida que se nos ha brindado este día…

-Amén- Dijeron todos, excepto Sebby.

-Oye, niño…Debes seguirnos –El chico que estaba al lado del pequeño de cabellos negros le dio u codazo en el hombro- Debes decir "amén", endemoniado

-¡No estoy endemoniado, bola de inútiles!- Encolerizado posó sus manos sobre la mesa y se levantó con los ojos bien abiertos y estos brillando tenuemente - ¡Ustedes son los idiotas que creen en esos cuentos tontos de que existe el Diablo y Dios, los demonios y los ángeles! ¡Una farsa enorme para hacerlos creer simplemente en algo!

Todos observaban boquiabiertos al chico, hasta "Padre" al cual sus ojos se llenaron de ira, rabia e impotencia por presenciar esa falta de respeto a sus creencias

-¡Si quieres estar aquí debes respetar a lo menos lo que nosotros creemos, hijo mío! ¡Sino recibirás el castigo inminente de Dios! –Hizo una breve pausa- ¡Nosotros te transformaremos, pequeño cordero perdido!

-¡No me transformaré para creer en simples cosas como esas! –Hizo la silla a un lado y bastante enojado para su corta edad se retiró, todos los presentes le miraban bastante extrañados y sorprendidos. Nuevamente los murmullos se hicieron presentes.

"Padre" nuevamente se sentó e hizo que todos callaran.

-Escuchad, hermanos, hijos del Señor…Mañana en la mañana quiero que traigáis al pequeño cordero al cuarto de ritos cueste lo que cueste…Allí se llevará a cabo la transformación.

Todos al mismo tiempo asintieron con una expresión bastante seria y decidida.

El lugar estaba completamente ya cubierto por un manto oscuro y estrellas, la mayoría de los jóvenes del monasterio estaban descansando después de un día agotador y arduo. Obviamente el pequeño de ojos carmesí, el pequeño reprimido estaba despierto sobre su cama observando el techo con una mirada perdida.

-¿Dónde rayos estoy metido? ¿Dónde estoy?...Me metieron con un montón de religiosos…Que molestia.

Desde la ventana se podía apreciar una silueta misteriosa, al parecer era un humano, o se creería, pues al parecer sus ojos brillaban de un color verdoso y con la brisa de la noche se podía apreciar que sus cabellos eran largos. Estaba observando a los adentros del cuarto del menor de manera un tanto tenebrosa., se movía de un lado a otro rápidamente y a veces se quedaba quieta con una respiración notable y tranquila. Era extraño.

Finalmente después de unos minutos, cuando los pensamientos del menor se volvían difusos, éste cerró sus ojos hasta quedarse completamente dormido sin pensar mucho acerca de lo que mañana le esperaría.

La noche había pasado, dando oportunidad a que el sol se posara sobre los cielos nuevamente, oportunidad que se vio seriamente reprimida por una densa capa de oscuras nubes que se hizo presente ese día.

-¡Tomadlo ya! –Ese fue el primer grito de la mañana que para variar era de "Padre", después de este, la puerta del cuarto de Sebby se abrió de golpe y unos cuatro jóvenes entraron, empujando al menor de la cama sorpresivamente y tomándolo de los brazos- ¡Y llevadlo a la sala de ritos!

Sebby no se reincorporaba completamente al mundo de los vivos aún mientras lo llevaban a aquel lugar.

-O-oigan…-Entreabre sus ojos y al ver que los jóvenes lo cargaban sobresalta un poco- ¡¿Qué mierdas es esto?! –Exclamó

-Pequeño hermano mío, no temas…Te transformaremos al mundo donde el Señor nos guiará hacia los senderos del cielo- Habla mientras observa al niño con una sonrisa emocionada

-A-ah…-Frunce el entrecejo ante las palabras del mayor- Claro…Como digas, viejo decrépito –Las últimas palabras las dice bajo y con aires de desprecio

Caminaron unos veinte pasos hasta llegar a una habitación que estaba ocho puertas de las habitaciones donde todos dormían, "Padre" metió la llave en la cerradura de dicha habitación y la puerta se abrió dejando que una brisa fría y con un leve olor a moho rodeara el rostro del monje.

La habitación era oscura, bastante, esta sólo se iluminó tenuemente con la luz del día y por lo que se podía apreciar los muebles estaban bastante raídos, las paredes agrietadas con algunas manchas negras por la humedad y el piso daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de deshacerse con tan sólo una pisada.

-¿Este es su cuarto de ritos? –Preguntó Sebby un poco extrañado y alzando una ceja – Está que cae al piso…

-Calla, pequeño y quieto…Chicos, ponedlo sobre la mesa sagrada- Aquella estaba ubicada en el centro del cuarto, parecía ser más decente que los demás muebles pues estaba bien pulida y cuidada, al parecer de roble con un soporte de mármol.

Los jóvenes decididos asintieron y pusieron a Sebby sobre la mesa, tomándolo de las extremidades mientras el niño se retorcía

-¡Suéltenme, religiosos de…!

-¡Callar, cubierto por el Diablo! –"Padre" alzó sus manos al techo- ¡Callar, ahora hijo de Dios!

-Ngh…-El niño entornó sus ojos y suspiró profundamente –Háganme lo que quieran…-Dice al no ver escapatoria alguna.

"Padre" alzó más sus manos y oró unas palabras poco legibles junto con los jóvenes presentes, Sebby al principio no le interesaba, y mostraba gran indiferencia desviando su mirar y mostrando una actitud molesta.

Después de un rato, todo para Sebby se volvió oscuro.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y el pequeño se encontraba nuevamente en su cama.

-Pequeño Sebby, ve y lávate las manos que el desayuno está listo- Dijo "Padre" con una sonrisa amable y levemente burlona

El niño apartó de su cuerpo las sábanas y sonrió ampliamente a ojos cerrados, miró por la ventana y murmuró.

-Gracias Señor, por un día más de esta maravillosa vida- Su tono de voz era dulce y calmado, totalmente diferente al de hace dos horas atrás.

Ahora la actitud del chico había cambiado completamente, era devoto, obediente, sumiso y calmado, dulce…"Padre" logró su objetivo completamente sin dejar rastro alguno del antiguo Sebby.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3 (Last one)

Undertaker seguía más o menos sorprendido por las imágenes mostradas, en especial por el misterioso personaje que de vez en cuando aparecía entre las sombras ¿Quién será? ¿Qué será si no es humano? El shinigami tenía algunas suposiciones, pero eso para él era imposible, rotundamente imposible, que ese tipo de recuerdos hayan quedado en lo más profundo del olvido. La duda lo carcomía cada vez más y sus deseos de seguir viendo aumentaban rápidamente.

Todos reunidos en la mesa estaban los jóvenes, comiendo de buena gana sin quitarle el ojo al pequeño chico de ojos rojos el cual llegaba a engullir raudamente su comida, parecía bastante contento y satisfecho, sus palabras en contra de los creyentes habían quedado atrás guardadas en el silencio olvidado.

-Oh, Padre Santo, te agradecemos por la comida que nos has entregado esta día y los anteriores. Te pedimos por favor, oh Padre Santo, que nos sigas entregando esta bendición, amén…

-Amén-Dijeron todos, absolutamente todos a unísono con las manos juntas y cabeza gacha

-Podéis seguir comiendo con la gracia del Señor, hermanos, hijos míos…

Después de las palabras de "Padre", los jóvenes nuevamente tomaron sus cubiertos y comieron apacibles, la calma reinaba en aquel lugar hasta que se escuchó un sonido metálico, como una cuchilla rozando una pared. Todos los presentes miraron al lugar de donde provenían aquellos sonidos y quedaron quietos, tal vez por miedo o porque simplemente no les daba mucha importancia.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –Preguntó "Padre", quien estaba seguro de que todos estaban en la mesa- ¡En nombre de Dios, aparece ya!

Los sonidos se detuvieron de golpe.

Algunos soltaron un aliento de alivio, otros de susto y Sebby tan sólo estaba sorprendido aún sin apartar su mirada de aquel pasillo, de donde los sonidos salían.

-Siempre tan vociferante, "Padre"…O mejor dicho, Vladimir Pestrocov- Una voz grave y calmada sonó en todas y a la vez ninguna parte, no se lograba diferenciar de donde venía en absoluto

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¡Hazte presente!

Del pasillo, un hombre con una larga túnica negra, cubriendo también su rostro con esta y una hoz imperante en mano salió.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos no por el hombre, sino por lo que éste portaba.

-¿Una hoz?

-Sí, una hoz…

-Es enorme…de seguro logra cortar hasta el edificio entero

Los chicos murmuraban hasta que no se lograse escuchar nada concreto.

-¡Callaos todos!- Prorrumpió "Padre"- Dejad escuchar las palabras del misterioso hermano

-Hmph…-El hombre de la hoz bufó- He impuesto mi presencia aquí porque he venido por tu alma, "Padre"…

De sorpresa, los ojos del viejo se abrieron, no se sabía si era por las palabras del hombre misterioso o por el cuchillo pequeño que tenía enterrado completamente a sus espaldas. En ese preciso momento todo quedó congelado, tanto para "Padre" como para los jóvenes. El hombre misterioso era el único que lograba moverse en ese extraño fenómeno del espacio tiempo, o eso él pensaba.

-Vladimir Pestrocov, hoy 15 de Junio del año 1453 tu alma será recogida a causa de asesinato…Homicida, niño de cabellos negros y ojos rubí, nombre desconocido pero nombrado "Sebby" – El hombre de túnica bajó su capucha, dejando al descubierto su rostro pálido como lomo de armiño y cabellos grises, brillantes como la plata. Sus ojos emitían un extraño brillo verde y en su rostro mantenía dibujada una misteriosa pero pequeña sonrisa- Ah, ese pequeño niño es un travieso…-Observa al nombrado quien estaba detrás del viejo con una mirada inyectada de sangre -…Hm…-Sonríe cautivado y después de aquello impacta el filo de su hoz contra el pecho del futuro difunto, de éste, los registros quienes decidían si el atentado debía seguir viviendo o morir, ir al cielo o al infierno, aparecieron. El arma imperante del ahora catalogado "shinigami" absorbía cada recuerdo, cada segundo vivido por el ahora fallecido.

El niño estaba consciente de todo, podía ver todo.

Ahora todo estaba bastante claro, más de lo que se esperaría.

El shinigami dio un paso hacia atrás, no lograba recordar absolutamente nada de lo sucedido en esas épocas, pasaron varios años eso sí, pero aún así recordaba cosas que posiblemente podían ser mucho más pasadas. Undertaker decidió por seguir viendo cada detalle, ahora lograba conocer al pequeño.

-Ah…Listo- Dijo el shinigami una vez que termina-Terrible, terrible pasado…-De entre sus ropajes saca un libro no muy grande y con una pluma tacha el nombre del fallecido

-Señor…-Se logró escuchar la voz del niño de ojos rojos- ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

-¿Hum?- El de cabellos plateados ladeó su cabeza para observar pequeño y no evitó sorprenderse un poco, el niño podía verlo y hablarle perfectamente mientras recogía el alma- Bueno, pequeño…Supongo que contigo nada pasará, tan sólo te recomiendo que corras

-¿Correr?

-Así es, mataste a "Padre"…Antes de seguir quería preguntarte algo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Ha de ser por un efecto contradictorio de la "Transformación" –Se encoge un poco de hombros- Cuando lo hice no estaba consciente de ello

-¿"Transformación"?

-Hace poco ellos lograron convertirme, hacerme devoto a los mandados del Señor

-Ya veo, ya veo…-Dibuja una sonrisa más o menos maliciosa- Créeme, pequeño, aquí morirán varias personas…

El niño alzó su mirada hacia los ojos brillantes del ser que tenía delante de él y después nuevamente la bajó.

-¿Será a mi causa?

-Tal vez si, tal vez no…Al parecer la "Transformación" te trastornó- Dijo el shinigami en tono divertido- Bueno, pequeño, es hora de que me retire, aquí mi trabajo por ahora ha concluido…Ah…-Se inclina un poco cerca del niño y toma las ropas de este- No digas nada acerca de esto ¿Escuchaste?

El pequeño asintió algo temeroso, pues la voz del shinigami había cambiado drásticamente de una divertida a una bastante fría. El hombre de cabellos plateados lo soltó y volvió a ponerse la capucha, haciendo un ademán de mano en señal de despedida y desapareciendo entre el pasillo, en ese momento todo volvió a la normalidad. Sebby tenía aún el cuchillo en mano y estaba detrás de padre quien yacía muerto.


	4. Chapter 2

Capítulo II:

Las hojas del bosque cercano crujían a cada al igual que algunas ramas que se encontraban en el suelo, un joven de cabellos oscuros, ojos rojos brillantes y respirar agitado estaba corriendo por la arboleda rápidamente, escapando de un grupo de jóvenes que lo seguía furiosos.

-¡Vuelve!

El pequeño de vez en cuando volteaba su cabeza para observar a sus espaldas, los jóvenes lo seguían con picos, rastrillos y demases, estaban completamente encolerizados por lo sucedido anteriormente, el asesinato de "Padre".

Era de noche, el manto oscuro terciopelado cubría ya el cielo junto con pequeñas lentejuelas brillantes y el broche de plata. Todos habrían corrido durante horas, Sebby de vez en cuando para tomar un respiro, se ocultaba entre los árboles reuniendo todo el valor posible, pues descansar en esos momentos parecía ser una tarea muy arriesgada.

-Por Dios, espero que no logren atraparme…-Estaba completamente atemorizado, como un pequeño conejo siendo seguido por una docena de cazadores.

-Morirán muchos, pero tú no, pequeño…-De entre los árboles se logró escuchar una voz pacífica y grave, al niño le parecía familiar.

Sebby alzó su mirada hacia la copa de los árboles y pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre alto, cuyos cabellos largos flameaban sutilmente con la brisa de la noche.

-Usted es…- El hombre le interrumpió con un sonido de silencio

-¡Sh! Toma mi mano, pequeño…-De entre las sombras, la pálida y fría mano como metal del shinigami sale para que así el niño de cabellos negros la tomase –Rápido, que se acercan…

Sebby sin dudarlo dos veces toma tímidamente la mano del ser misterioso, ahora toda su confianza estaba puesta en este. El shinigami lo jaló levemente hasta que sus pies quedaran suspendidos en el aire, después con ambos brazos lo tomó de la cintura y lo subió al árbol, sentándolo en una rama.

-¿Así que corriendo por tu crimen, pequeño?

El chico ante la pregunta del opuesto dice nada al respecto, sólo ladea su mirar un poco avergonzado.

-Adrian Crevan, un placer conocerte-Nuevamente le extiende la mano- Shinigami de rango promedio

-Sebby…Simple humano –Toma la mano de su mayor y la estrecha suavemente- Igualmente un placer

-Hm, para ser un humano tienes un aire bastante…inquietante-Echa su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás para observar mejor al niño- Esos ojos carmín no son muy comunes en los humanos

-Lo sé…Por eso en el monasterio me dicen "Hijo del Diablo" o "Demonio"…Pero ya no me molesta, me he acostumbrado

El shinigami tan sólo dibujó una débil sonrisa y desordenó los cabellos del chico de cabellos oscuros.

-Pero también tienes ese aire inocente y tierno, ambos contrastan perfectamente y encontrar humanos como tú no es muy fácil que digamos…-Adrian decide pararse en la rama del árbol y bajar la mirada para lograr observar su había rastro alguno de la turba de jóvenes enfurecidos.

No había rastro alguno.

-Al parecer ya estás seguro, Sebby…Puedes volver al monasterio y confía en lo que te digo…Ellos no te matarán ¿Vale?

-¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Lo tengo todo registrado, todo registrado…-Toma al pequeño entre sus brazos mientras este se escandaliza un poco, ambos bajan del árbol y el shinigami cuidadosamente lo deja en el suelo- Ve con la Muerte, niño, ella te protegerá de ella misma.

-Gracias

-No me agradezcas, sólo te ayudo para que mantengas la boca cerrada…Si sabes a lo que me refiero

-Claro, no diré nada de lo sucedido…-Se quedó observando a su acompañante por un rato y después con un leve gesto de mano se despidió, dio media vuelta y tomó camino hacia el monasterio nuevamente de manera tranquila.

El shinigami sólo suspiró profundamente al ver como el niño desaparecía entre los árboles en el ambiente nocturno. Igualmente, después de un rato, Adrian desapareció tomando el camino contrario, yendo hacia donde se encontraría la turba de jóvenes.

Sebby sano y salvo llegó al monasterio, éste estaba completamente vació, oscuro, cada pasillo se difuminaba entre la oscuridad dejando la ilusión de que al final de cada uno había un oscuro abismo sin retorno, esto aterrorizaba un poco al pequeño.

Decidió por ir rápidamente a su cuarto y ocultarse allí hasta que el sol saliera, esperando los rayos del astro dorado para que a las primeras horas de la mañana pudiese escapar de ese lugar para siempre, pero algo a mitad de camino lo obstaculizó. Entre un jardín que se encontraba al medio del edificio, algunas plantas se movían levemente y se lograban escuchar pequeños pasitos rompiendo las hojas secas en el suelo. En los primeros momentos a Sebby le interesó y pensó en acercarse un poco, pero después raudamente dio un paso hacia atrás completamente temeroso, podría ser uno de los chicos que lo perseguía. Al pensar eso, una aguja de plata atravesó su pecho, llenándolo mucho más de miedo. Quiso correr, pero el miedo se lo impedía.

De seguro este sería su fin, ya veía a uno de los jóvenes saltando hacia él con un cuchillo o estaca enterrándoselo repetidas veces en el pecho hasta que la sangre quedara en el piso frío pintando este de un bello carmín.


	5. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que me han enviado mensajes acerca de mi historia n_n Me alegra mucho que la hayan encontrado interesante y deseen ver más :3 No se preocupen, publicaré un capítulo (o parte de este) por día n_n Nievamente, gracias~!**

Finalmente, luego de unos segundos de terror, de entre las plantas salió una pequeña silueta saltando hacia el pasillo, hacia Sebby.

-Un…gato- Dijo en un fino hilo de voz

Éste se acerco lentamente, era un pequeño gato negro de ojos al igual que Sebby, carmín. Sebby al verlo sonrió leve.

-Al parecer no soy el único ¿No, gatito? –No le temía en absoluto, es más, al apreciar tal criatura sus miedos se redujeron drásticamente.

El felino se acercaba al chico tímidamente, de vez en cuando se detenía y su cola se movía de forma divertida, lenta y serpenteante. El pequeño extendía su mano, moviendo sus dedos rápidamente para así captar la atención del minino. Su s movimientos funcionaron y el gato con sus patas delanteras tomó la mano del chico. El pequeño río y acarició la cabeza del animal.

-Eres muy lindo, pequeño y suave…Te llamaré…Espera ¿Eres chica o chico?- Sebby le miró de manera inquisitiva- Digamos que serás chico, tu nombre será…Como el mío, Sebby, Sebby el gato- Sonrío satisfecho y tomó al gato en brazos, abrazándolo dulcemente sin pensar en cómo el felino reaccionaría. Para su bien, éste no hizo nada.

El niño con el gato en brazos caminó más confiado por el lugar, no le importaban los oscuros pasillos o en que cualquier momento un chico apareciese en su frente, con aquel gato entre sus manos nada le asustaba... ¿Por qué?

Ambos lograron llegar sanos y salvos al cuarto del chico el cual se encontraba a un extremo del edificio, era el cuarto más apartado y viejo de todos pero para Sebby por lo menos estaba bien.

-Aquí permanecerás en silencio ¿Si? Te cuidaré bien y traeré comida...Sólo sé mi aliado

Los ojos del gato brillaron intensamente, lo cual hizo que el niño se asustase un poco.

Era ya de mañana y casi recién habían llegado algunos pocos de los chicos que seguían a Sebby, parecían asustados, temblaban a cada paso, su tez estaba pálida y sus expresiones tan decaídas como si hubiesen visto un fantasma o como si hubiesen estado en un terrible peligro de muerte. Sebby estaba allí y ellos dieron un rápido paso hacia atrás totalmente atemorizados al verlo.

-N-no te haremos nada, lo juramos...

-Dígnate a hacernos tus servidores y perdónanos, por favor

-Somos tus fieles súbditos

Sus voces eran temblorosas, algunos se arrodillaban ante el niño y otros juntaban sus manos como señal de respeto.

-¿De qué hablan?

-No nos mandes por favor a ese temible ser ¡Te lo rogamos!

-Mató a más de la mitad de nuestros compañeros

-Sin piedad alguna...La sangre volaba y salpicaba contra los árboles

Sebby estaba estupefacto ante las palabras de los chicos, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que parlaban y decían, por un momento pensó que estaban locos.

-No es un truco ¿Verdad? -Preguntó a lo bajo

-¡Para nada! Nosotros no haríamos nada contigo

-Así es

-Si

-¿Y cómo era ese "temible ser"?

Los chicos se detuvieron por un rato y no dijeron nada al respecto, sólo de sus mejillas corría un sudor frío y cruel.

-Era...alto y de cabello largo, tenía un arma enorme, como una hoz...

Nuevamente el niño de ojos rojos se sorprendió.

-¿Adrian...?-Murmuró tragando saliva

El pequeño de un salto salió del monasterio, tomando rumbo hacia el bosque con la esperanza de que se encontraría con el shinigami en alguno de los árboles o paseando entre la húmeda tierra.

-¡Adrian! ¡Adrian! -Exclamaba fuertemente

El hombre de cabellos plateados que brillaban con la luz del alba se encontraba caminando pacífico entre el bosque, Sebby lo podía ver perfectamente, por lo cual el pequeño aumentó su paso.

-¡Shinigami!

El ser se detuvo y ladeó su cabeza, observando al niño de reojo con una sonrisa apenas notoria.

-Ah, pequeño Sebby ¿Qué te trae hacia las profundidades del bosque?

-Tú los mataste ¿Verdad?- Preguntó agitado

-Pero que acusación tan…directa-Voltea completamente hacia el niño aún mostrando una sonrisa que se retorcía cada vez más- Sólo recogí sus almas, como debía hacerlo…Ellos fueron comidos por las fieras

-Pero ellos dijeron que lograron verte, te vieron como les enterrabas el arma- En sus palabras había cierta desesperación

-Pues…Deseaba que los niños vieran como hago mi trabajo

-¡Ahora me temen porque piensan que yo te mandé a matarlos!

-Tche…Eres un chiquillo muy exacerbado, de seguro nos vieron juntos o algo así…-Comienza a dar pequeños pasos hacia el niño- Deberías agradecer de que ahora no tienen ganas de matarte y tienen algo mejor…Te tienen miedo y están a tu servicio

El pequeño dio unos pocos pasos hacia atrás al ver que el shinigami de cabellos plateados se le acercaba, tenía miedo e irritación, no soportaba la idea de que las demás personas le estuvieran besando los pies tan sólo por miedo que ni siquiera él impuso. En un momento quiso correr lejos y perderse en el bosque.

-Disfrútalo bien, Sebby…La dama de brazos pálidos vendrá pronto y besará tu mejilla- Dice en un solemne susurro mientras voltea para seguir desapareciendo entre la espesura del bosque.

El pequeño permaneció parado con ambos brazos a sus costados colgando entretanto observaba como el shinigami desaparecía, además de que pensaba acerca de lo que éste dijo…"La dama de brazos pálidos besará mi mejilla" decía una y otra vez en su mente. Rato después decidió volver al monasterio a paso lento dejando que el sonido de la tierra al pisarla se escuchase suavemente.

Al llegar, el primer ser que lo recibió fue Sebby, el gato.

-Ah, lamento haber desaparecido sin avisar, Sebby…-Extiende una de sus manos y dobla un poco sus rodillas para finalmente acariciar la cabeza del minino- Fui con un…conocido

Mientras el niño acariciaba al felino, desde el pasillo de la entrada se pudo apreciar una silueta de no mucha altura la cual parecía esconder su cuerpo con una gruesa y larga capa.

-Así que usted debe ser el Joven Sebby…-Dijo en voz grave y distante- El compañero del Diablo…

El niño alzó rápidamente su mirada para ver aquella persona, quien de seguro era el reemplazante de "Padre".


	6. Chapter 2 Part 3 (Last ooone)

**Antes que nada quería hacer una aclaración con un personaje en especial (Me llegan mensajes acerca de aquella duda y unos amigos tampoco entienden e.e) Adrian Crevan = Undertaker...Eso es todo o3o ¡Y gracias por los reviews que me animan a que siga escribiendo! n_n Muchas gracias a todo s **

-Soy el nuevo encargado del monasterio, Albert Inselberg…Puede llamarme Maestro Albert. El conocerlo a usted ni el mínimo placer

Sebby ante las palabras del hombre frunció levemente el entrecejo mostrando una expresión de molestia.

-Yo diría lo mismo, Maestro Albert…-Dibujó una sonrisa desafiante

El hombre alzó ambas cejas soltando un resoplido fuerte desde su arrugada nariz llena de manchas por la vejez, tratando de mostrar un aire de superioridad.

-Espero que no me mates, niño- Alzó su esquelética mano en señal de burla y volteó, dándole la espalda al chico para después retirarse desapareciendo entre las lejanas sombras del lugar.

El pequeño soltó una baja risa sarcástica entretanto miraba al viejo fatalmente. A primera impresión ya sentía deseos de matarlo.

La "Transformación" no funciona, al parecer, empeora.

Sebby para calmar sus ansias de sostener con fuerza un machete y enterrarlo directo en el pecho del viejo, tomó al gato entre sus brazos y acarició este con una de sus manos suavemente, camino por el mismo largo pasillo, llegó a su distante habitación y se encerró en ésta, sumido en un silencio roto por algunos murmullos en las afueras del lugar.

La calma casi completa para Sebby se rompió a unos pocos segundos.

-Bonito felino, niño…-Aquella voz calmada y profunda familiar para el niño resonó en la habitación casi como un eco.

-Adrian…-Inquirió el niño con cierta frustración- ¿No puedes aparecer de una manera más normal?

-¡Vaya! ¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza conmigo al hablar, pequeño?

-Tú eres o quiero creer que eres uno de mi parte, tú me ayudarás con todo esto

-¿Ayudarte? –Dijo entre risas- No suelo ayudar a humanos y menos a pequeños niños gruñones como tú

Sebby levantó su mirada algo encolerizada hacia el shinigami quien estaba apoyado en un rincón oscuro.

-No pienso ayudarte –Siguió hablando mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Sólo estoy aquí porque…creo que en cierta parte eres "potencial a…"

-¿"Potencial a…"?

-Potencial a ser deseado por los demonios, tu alma será cada vez más deleitosa y no puedo permitir que ellos se la lleven…-Da un paso hacia adelante- Yo me llevaré tu alma, Sebby…-Habló decidido y de manera seria, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo- Soy el encargado de hacerlo

El niño se quedó viendo al shinigami por unos cortos segundos en silencio, baja su mirar y no dice nada al respecto, sólo juega con las orejas del gato.

Adrian lanza un bajo bufido de molestia y nuevamente se apoya bruscamente contra la pared, cruzando sus brazos.

-Si llegas a ser lo que busco…de seguro soy tu aliado, pero primero me gustaría saber tu objetivo

-No perdonaré a estos religiosos de mierda que trataron de cambiar mi mentalidad y que me han tratado como montón de basura aquí. Debo matar a cada uno de estos idiotas para que no se reproduzcan, debo deshacerme de cada terrible líder que trate de tomar este monasterio ¡Todos son sólo unos viejos sucios!

-¿Viejos sucios? –El mayor alzó su ceja con una mirada interrogadora

-Sus manos pasean entre los cuerpos de los chicos en zonas custodiadas por Dios, lugares donde no deberían…-Murmuraba en un tono algo enfermizo

-¿Fuiste abusado por uno de los religiosos? –Suelta una baja carcajada- No me sorprende y comprendo tus deseos de matar

-Tú no los comprendes, shinigami…Tú no has sido tocado por un montón de religiosos

El shinigami entrecerró sus ojos mostrando una expresión de indiferencia ante cada palabra del niño aunque en realidad si le interesaba de sobremanera, Sebby tenía una característica bastante especial que llamaba la atención de Adrian.

-Prestaré solo o necesario de mi ayuda para tu "cometido" pero debes hacer un trato conmigo

-Lo que quieras…-Los ojos rojos del niño se encendieron como fuego vivo

-No le ofrecerás tu alma a ningún demonio aunque estés en desesperación por hacerlo –Dijo el shinigami entre leves gruñidos

-Trato hecho- Manifestó el niño en tono serio y tendió su mano directo al shinigami

Éste se acercó a paso lento y estiró su brazo, estrechando la mano del chico mientras le miraba de manera incisiva acompañada de una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Hecho, tu alma me pertenece

-Y tú estás de mi lado

Ambos sonreían extrañamente y entre sus miradas se podía notar cierto desafío y deseo –Obviamente no carnal-

Durante estas expresiones, el leve maullido del gato interrumpió el cruce de miradas ambiciosas.

-¿Y cómo le pusiste al felino?- Pregunta mientras observa al felino

-Sebby.

-Creativo y egocéntrico…

-Calla, sólo le puse así porque es igual a mí, de ojos rojos y cabello oscuro…-Abraza al felino haciendo un leve puchero.

-Como digas, niño…-Ríe un poco y estira su brazo hasta que su mano alcanza la cabeza de este, después alborota los cabellos del menor.

El pequeño frunció el ceño ante la acción del shinigami, aparta una de sus manos del gato y arregla sus cabellos.

-Ah, pequeño Sebby, es hora de retirarme por ahora –Dirige su mirada hacia la ventana donde se podía apreciar con perfección las montañas siendo iluminadas por los rayos del sol.- Esto de recoger almas cada minuto no se detiene y ya he perdido demasiado tiempo charlando contigo

-Pero cuando necesite tu ayuda…- Antes de que Sebby siguiese hablando, el shinigami le interrumpió interponiendo su dedo índice cerca del rostro del niño pelinegro.

-Apareceré en el momento, niñato, no tienes de qué preocuparte- Esboza una leve sonrisa y le guiña el ojo derecho, pasando nuevamente su mano por la cabeza del menor- Nos vemos y cuídate, Sebby ¿Si? -Dice en suave un susurro.

-Hasta luego, Adrian, igualmente…-Baja sutilmente su cabeza y sonríe inocentemente

El shinigami suspira suavemente sin borrar su sonrisa leve y abre la ventana de la habitación, saliendo por esta sin hacer mínimo ruido. Para cuando Sebby alzó su cabeza y miró a su lado, el shinigami ya no estaba. Sebby nuevamente se sintió levemente solitario, por lo cual nuevamente bajó su cabeza sin evitar tragar algo de saliva.

-Espero que te aparezcas pronto, shinigami…-Dice bajo, pues se podría decir que Adrian fue uno de sus primeros "amigos" o compañero desde que entró al monasterio.


	7. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III:**

Los rayos de sol cubierto por las nubes, los árboles moviéndose al son del fuerte viento, los pájaros callan. Esos tres factores advertían que vendría un día o más de lluvia. Sebby en ese momento, en las primeras horas de la mañana estaba observando por la ventana con una expresión indescifrable, ni triste ni contenta, neutral. Sus pensamientos eran ilegibles por lo cerrada que parecía su mirada.

-Ya quiero comenzar…–Dijo en un murmullo seco por ser sus primeras palabras del día

-¡Chiquillo! –La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando al descubierto aquel viejo monje de aspecto desagradable

-Maestro Albert…Que ingrata sorpresa- La última frase la dijo en un tono bajo

El viejo tomó bruscamente al chico del brazo y lo arrastró hasta afuera del cuarto.

-Estás retrasado para preparar el desayuno, hijo del diablo ¡Ve a la cocina rápido si no quieres que te mande a correazos!

Sebby observó al monje mayor de manera extrañada, además de nuevamente fatal y sin decir nada al respecto se dirigió a dicha cocina la cual no estaba muy lejos de su cuarto. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con cuatro chicos que estaban ya preparando la comida, lo miraron al mismo tiempo por un leve rato y siguieron sin tomarle mayor importancia.

-¿Algo en que pueda ayudarles? –Trató de mostrar su mejor expresión y voz, lo cual no logró. Lo dijo en un tono apagado y con una sonrisa media extraña que iba desvaneciendo cada vez más

-Vete a lavar los platos, pequeño renacuajo –Al parecer, ahora que estaba el nuevo fraile a cargo no le temían tanto a Sebby como hace pocas horas.

Él se encogió de hombros y sin mayores ganas se dirigió al oxidado fregadero, abrió la llave dejando escuchar un chirrido y el agua salió…apenas un hilillo de líquido.

-Con este cutre de agua terminaría mañana… -Murmuró para sus adentros, pero no tenía opción. No deseaba meterse en problemas con nadie para llevar a cabo lo que pensaba.

-Oye, después te pones a fregar que la basura de comida está lista…Ve al comedor o te quedarás sin comida, maldito canijo –Dijo uno de los "cocineros" mientras sostenía una gran olla.

Sebby asintió con una mirada de odio penetrante y apenas corriendo se dirigió al gran comedor iluminado por la sombra de Dios, Sebby miró a cada uno de los que estaban sentados y fue a su lugar manteniendo la boca completamente cerrada. Luego de unos minutos, llegaron los chicos con la comida, la cual parecía no ser de la mejor, un olor extraño emanaba de esta y tenía un color chamuscado verdoso con unos extraños grumos, además de burbujas…Lo único decente era el agua.

-Agradecer todos esta mañana por la comida que se nos ha brindado esta bella mañana… -Comenzó a decir Albert

-¿Bella? –Pensó Sebby- Bella para que todos mueran partidos por un relámpago, claro…

-Agradecer que estamos vivos y agradecer todo lo que Dios nos ha dado –Continuó el viejo- pequeños hijos del Señor… ¡Amén!

-Amén… -Todos dijeron al unísono

Sebby, después de observar con odio al mayor mientras charlaba, observó su comida, negando rotundamente a comer aquello, al igual que la mayoría de los otros chicos, exceptuando al monje mayor y unos que otros que comían como animales salvajes.

-Estos chicos…Esta gente son unos arrastrados de su fe… -Murmuraba mientras los observaba con la cabeza apoyada en su mano –Pero bueno…

-Eh, Sebby –Ante el llamado, el pelinegro alzó su cabeza rápidamente -¿Te vas a comer eso? –Preguntó el monje.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza e hizo pasar el plato de mano en mano hasta llegar al desagradable viejo quien rápidamente tomó su cubierto apenas llegó a sus manos y comenzó a engullir. Sebby con una expresión asqueada para después observar por la ventana, entre los árboles se podía apreciar una silueta que le parecía familiar, aquella de cabellos largos y ojos brillantes.

-Adrian… -Murmuró sin evitar esbozar una muy baja sonrisa

El shinigami se percató de que el niño le veía y mostró una leve sonrisa, ante esto, Sebby ladeó raudamente su mirada, pues Albert le había llamado.

-Recoge todos los platos y lávalos ahora, niño… -Imperó con una mirada fuerte.

Sebby miró al viejo con odio y se paró de la mesa, recogiendo cada plato sobre la mesa, algunos chicos lo miraban con una sonrisa burlona y otros con una mirada odiosa, Sebby trataba de devolver cada expresión.

Una vez que llegó con todos los platos entre sus brazos, se dirigió a la cocina que estaba a escasos metros, entró a esta y para su sorpresa se encontró con el ser de ocelos verde brillantes.

-Ah, Adrian… -Inclinó un poco su torso hacia la derecha para lograr ver al shinigami a través de los platos -¿Podrías ayudarme?

El de cabellos plateados se paró de la mesa sobre la cual estaba sentado y con gran facilidad tomó esa montaña de platos, dejándola en el fregadero.

-¿Cómo va tu "venganza"? –Ríe ligeramente –No te veo avanzar mucho que digamos

-Calla, aún hay que dar tiempo para saber cómo llevar todo a cabo

-Ah, claro…El pequeño, estratega ¿No? –Nuevamente ríe -¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-Aún no lo he pensado –Dijo mientras giraba el grifo del fregadero –Pero sé que después dará frutos, es más, recuerda que tú debes ayudarme

-Claro, claro… -Mencionó mientras jugaba con sus manos

-Aún no lo llevaré a cabo, primeramente debo pensar en qué momento lo haré y qué haré

-Yo te recomendaría que lo hicieses en la festividad más importante para la religión cristiana…

-¿A qué te refieres? –El niño miró de reojo al shinigami, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo

-¿No has escuchado del nacimiento del hijo de Dios? ¿"Navidad"? –Rápidamente el niño ocultó su cabeza levemente entre sus hombros

-La peor de las festividades, odio Navidad –Gimió levemente

Adrian ladeó su cabeza para observar al pequeño, sabía que algo malo le pasaba con aquella fecha pero aún así quiso preguntar.

-¿Por qué tanto odio a esa fecha de "paz y amor"? ¿Obsequios y buena cena? ¿Ma-te-ria-lis-mo?

El niño por unos segundos permaneció quieto con los ojos débilmente abiertos, meneó sutilmente su cabeza y finalmente volteó con ésta gacha hacia el shinigami.

-Yo, a lo largo de mi vida, he sido transferido de orfanato a orfanato cada "Noche Buena" desde que mis padres fallecieron en el temido incendio del mercado el veinticinco de Diciembre de 1448, ellos lograron salir del edificio cubiertos del fuego que les quemaba la piel, estaban sin cabello y gritando por ayuda desesperadamente…Murieron a mis pies los cinco minutos después cuando tenía cinco años…p-pero ese ahora no es el caso -Hace una leve pausa para suspirar- Cada vez que me transferían, el lugar era muchísimo peor , me trataban como simple basura y solo lo hacían por una cosa…

-Tus ojos… ¿Me equivoco? –Preguntó el shinigami

-Mis ojos rojos, ni mi madre ni mi padre los tenía de ese color…Una anomalía humana, supongo, pero ya sabes en el tiempo en que estamos, algunos me ven peor que a una bruja

-Ya veo…-Miró al chico lastimosamente- Ahora tengo más claro a lo que quieres llegar

E l pequeño asintió levemente para después volver a su faena anterior. Lavar los platos.


	8. Chapter 3 Part 2

**¡Oh, Dios! Gomene por el atraso ;-; Pero tuve ciertos problemas con la computadora úwuU En fin, aquí la nueva entrega así que no se alteren(? ¡Enserio lo lamento~! n**

Mientras, el shinigami permanecía parado, apoyado en la mesita de los trastos observando como el niño se encargaba de su trabajo de vez en cuando, otras veces se ponía a pensar acerca de todo lo sucedido y las mayoría de las veces tenía sus ojos en blanco al igual que su mente, un momento perfecto para descansar un poco.

Una vez que el pequeño finalmente terminó, aproximadamente una hora, sin decir absolutamente nada salió de la habitación entretanto se secaba las manos con sus ropas raudamente.

Todos salían del comedor en un gran grupo, el viejo Albert y todos los jóvenes que solían acompañarle. Al mismo tiempo ladearon su cabeza y observaron al niño que salía junto con el shinigami, el hombre de cabellos plateados observó con malicia a cada joven y dibujó una sonrisa soberbia.

-¡E-es él!

-¡Está aquí!

-¡El niño endemoniado lo invocó! –Gritaron algunos bastante asustados, tanto que comenzaron a temblar

-No nos hagas daño, por favor

Sebby, ante esto, esbozó una poco notable sonrisa, ahora sabía en que podría utilizar a Adrian por ahora. El causar miedo le satisfacía bastante.

-¿Por qué se ponen a gritar todos como monjas sin pan de cada día? –Preguntó el viejo

-E-ese tipo, ese tipo degolló, destrozó, hizo pedazos a…a alguno de nosotros hace dos días ¡Y es compañero de Sebby!

-¿Degollar? ¿Hacer pedazos? –El viejo observó inquisitivamente al shinigami y éste se encogió de hombros aún son una sonrisa arrogante

-Solo era mi trabajo…Además, no soy compañero de este mocoso –Rodeó por la espalda al niño de ojos rojos con sus brazos lenta y macabramente, una de sus manos tomó el mentón de Sebby y lo alzó un poco, dejándolo a la altura del rostro del shinigami –Él es uno de mis próximos a morir, recibí estrictas órdenes de acompañarlo hasta que deba matarlo ¿No, Sebby?

El pequeño, mostrando cierto susto falso, asintió con la cabeza.

-Buen niño… -Murmuró el de cabellos plateados

Albert le miró completamente extrañado, además de encolerizado, no le agradaba para nada la idea de que un tipo así estuviese en el monasterio.

-Tú, fuera de este lugar sagrado…Un cordero de cabellos oscuros no puede rondar por aquí

-Pero... ¿Es que ustedes acaso no acogen al prójimo sea lo que sea? ¿No deben de acoger a las prostitutas para llevarlas al camino del Reino de Dios? ¿Por qué no acoger a un asesino? Ustedes los religiosos podrían…hacerlo cambiar –Las últimas palabras dichas sonaron casi como un tétrico susurro.

El monje mayor frunció marcadamente el entrecejo, confeccionando una expresión de molestia.

-…Tener a un tipo como tú aquí, es peligroso…- Manifestó después de un leve silencio

-Tan peligroso como tenerlo a usted ¿No? Hm, de todas maneras no me interesa estar rodeado de pequeños hijos de Dios aquí que solo oran por sus miserables vidas…

-¡Calla! –Vociferó aturdidamente el monje mientras el shinigami reía

-Ya basta. –Sebby quiso tomar la última palabra –Me tienen harto con su parloteo sin gracia –Rudamente toma la muñeca del shinigami de manera estrecha y toma el camino contrario a la masa de gente sin más.

-Al parecer el pequeño no tenía nada que decir al respecto ¿Me equivoco? –Manifestó el hombre de ocelos verdes con una sonrisa burlona

-Enmudece, shinigami, mostrándote de esa manera ya es bastante

-Para ser un pequeño eres demasiado serio…Con razón morirás pronto

-¡Calla, digo! –Exclamó

-Pequeño, pequeño… -Ambos estaban ya sumidos entre la oscuridad del pasillo –Deberías tomar más calma, con esa actitud tan circunspecta y molesta, las cosas decidirán salir mal

-¿Acaso quieres que me muera de la risa?

-Hmph… -El mayor se cruza de brazos sin decir nada más. Ante esto el niño bufa levemente y guarda el silencio hasta llegar a las afueras del monasterio

-Ya no lo soporto –Finalmente habló Sebby –Tengo unas ganas enormes de partirle la cabeza a cada uno

-Hazlo, yo no te detengo, pequeño –El shinigami dibujó una sonrisa desafiante

-De todas formas con tal de quemarlo mientras todos duermen parece un camino fácil, el adobe es muy susceptible al fuego –El pequeño tenía su mano sobre su mentón con una expresión pensativa, sus ganas de ver sangre estaban esparciéndose por todo su ser tan rápido como un flechazo apoyado por el fuerte viento, pero sabía que su destrucción debía ser silenciosa, rauda y sin dejar sospechas. Por ahora, su mente estaba nublada.

-¿Sabes? Mientras he recolectado almas, en algunas ocasiones son incendios y los modus operandi son bastante sofisticados –Suelta una baja risa –Por ejemplo, en el gran incendio del mercado…

Cuando el shinigami dijo la última oración, Sebby de golpe abrió sus ojos y miró al shinigami con una expresión en blanco. El shinigami se percató de ello pero prosiguió.

-Los causantes utilizaron solamente una pluma, tinta y alcohol, todo eso del mismo mercado. Así que creerían que también pudo ser alguno de los vendedores además de los pocos que lograron salir vivos…

El pequeño nuevamente bajó su mirar esta vez con una expresión abstraída e irritada, a él le desagradaba que personas ajenas hablasen de aquella situación sin mostrar mayor importancia.

-¿Tú recogiste las almas en aquel incendio, Adrian?

-Indudablemente…

-Ya veo… ¿Tú solo?

-Así es

-Entonces habrás recogido las almas de mis padres

-Estás en lo correcto… -Observaba al chico con una sonrisa soberbia y una mirada tranquila, afirmando cada pregunta del chico

-¿Eran buenas personas? –El pequeño nuevamente alzó su mirar hacia el shinigami

El de cabellos plateados borró su sonrisa para mirar al pequeño seriamente, posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de este y suspiró de manera leve.


	9. Chapter 3 Part 3

**Para compensar lo sucedido publicaré la siguiente parte ;'3...e.e No me reten por lo que sucede ¿Eh? Y como siempre ¡Gracias a las que siguen mi historia y me publican reviews! :'3 Saludos para vosotras también~**

-Claro que eran buenas personas… –Afirmó entre un susurro –A mi juicio, una de las mejores que tuve que recoger…No te preocupes, Sebby, pero no había caso…ya estaban sin alas de vivir

Sebby ladeo su cabeza, mirando la mano del shinigami y después repentinamente le abrazó, rodeado la cintura de Adrian con sus brazos además de ocultando su cabeza en el estómago de este. Adrian le miró de manera levemente desgarrada mientras posaba su mano sobre la cabeza del chico.

-Me he sentido tan solo, Adrian…Hace cuatro años que alguien no hacía un contacto afectuoso conmigo, un simple abrazo, eso es lo que he querido- En ese mismo instante, Adrian se apartó del chico y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de este, rodeó el cuerpo del menor con sus brazos y apegó ambos cuerpos.

-Estoy como tu compañía de ahora en adelante, Sebby, no te sientas ya más solo

Sebby ocultó su cabeza entre el hombro del mayor permaneciendo con los ojos entrecerrados y sintiendo como una ligera pizca de calidez rodeaba su cuerpo, finalmente, por unos pocos segundos se sintió como en su acogedor antiguo hogar, abrazando a su madre en un día frío de Invierno.

-Gracias, shinigami –Dijo en un débil hilo de voz, pues estaba aguantándose a quebrar el llanto

-No me lo agradezcas, pequeño niño… -Se apartó del menor tomando los hombros de este para que se mirasen de frente –Ahora, lo que necesitas es ser lo suficientemente fuerte ¿Si? –Bajó un poco la cabeza sin apartar su mirada de los ojos rojos del menor.

El pequeño sin decir nada asintió con la cabeza mientras se restregaba un poco sus ojos, los cuales estaban ligeramente vidriosos.

-Bien… -Masculló el shinigami con una débil sonrisa

El costado del dedo índice de Adrian se posó sobre el párpado inferior del pequeño pelinegro, secando gentilmente algunas pequeñas lágrimas que apenas bajaban. Sebby permaneció inmóvil sin apartar sus orbes rojizos del rostro del shinigami el cual poseía una expresión extrañamente amable y acogedora…Como la de su difunta madre.

-Adrian… -Murmuró- ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión tan afable?

-¿Ah? –El shinigami se detuvo para apreciar fijamente al menor –Bueno…No sabría como explicártelo, ni siquiera lo tenía en cuenta –Frunció el entrecejo algo extrañado –Si te molestaba, me disculpo

-No… -Menea sutilmente la cabeza en signo de negación –Solo que me recordó a mi madre, tiene esa misma expresión tuya…Tenía…

-Ya veo… -La mano del mayor baja por el rostro del chico hasta llegar a los costados de su cuerpo –Lo siento si es que…

-No –Interrumpió Sebby –No te disculpes, es más, me agrada

-Sebby… -Dijo en un fino hilo de voz mientras su mano nuevamente se alzaba acariciando sutilmente la mejilla del pelinegro. Éste no hacía nada, solo se quedaba observando la mano de su mayor inexpresivamente.

-Ahora eres mi única compañía, Adrian…Permanece de mi lado, por favor –Dijo a lo bajo en un tono de voz algo lastimero

-Lo haré… -Esboza una débil sonrisa –Solo… -Se acercó un poco más hacia el menor hasta que ambas fauces estén solo a milímetros de tocarse - …Porque tú me lo pides –Finalmente con sus labios tocó gentilmente los del menor, cerrando sutilmente sus ojos. Sebby no hizo absolutamente nada, se quedó congelado tratando de no escandalizarse. Luego de unos pocos segundos, igualmente cerró sus ojos hasta que el mayor se apartó.

Sebby desvió un poco su mirada y permaneció en silencio por unos segundos hasta que tomó aire para hablar.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó seriamente

-Una cálida muestra de afecto y servicio ferviente –El shinigami respondió con una amable sonrisa tazada en su rostro

El pequeño posa su dedo índice y medio sobre sus labios suavemente

-Sí, fue cálida "muestra"...y se sintió bien

El shinigami nuevamente se inclinó para que sus labios tocasen sutilmente los del chico.

Undertaker abrió sus ojos de golpe ante tal escena y quedó en blanco completamente, no le cabía en la cabeza eso de olvidar todo lo sucedido. De vez en cuando deseaba dejar de hurgar entre los recuerdos más recónditos del demonio, pero el deseo ferviente aún se hacía presente. Sin prestar mucha atención debido a sus pensamientos confusos, siguió observando cada escena.

Esta vez, Sebby rápidamente se apartó del mayor observándole con el rostro totalmente rojo.

-N-no te sobrepases, shinigami –Exclamó algo escandalizado

-Claro, lo siento –Dijo mientras reía y se ponía de pie –Ahora no necesitamos más distracciones, pequeño…Tienes que buscar la manera de deshacerte de esos tipos

-No solo de ellos, ahora también me gustaría buscar el paradero de los causantes del gran incendio de 1448…

-Sigue soñando, chico…Eso sucedió hace cinco años, es imposible ahora saber donde están esos infelices…

-¿Están vivos?

Adrian abrió un poco más sus ojos y observó al chico algo nervioso. Se suponía que el chico no debía saber aquello.

-S-si…Pero…como te digo, no se sabe donde están

-Hm…Me ayudarás a buscarlos –Habló sin mirar a su opuesto

-¿Eh? ¿Qué más quieres, niño? –Suspira profundamente, pues no se podía negar ante el menor- De acuerdo, te ayudaré

El pequeño, mostrando una ligera sonrisa asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba al shinigami. Éste le devolvió la sonrisa entornando sutilmente sus ojos aunque no estuviese muy de acuerdo.

Sebby se mostraba ahora un poco más satisfecho debido a que buscaría a los causantes de su desgracia con la ayuda de su acompañante y porque ya no se sentía tan solo. Por unos momentos se sintió dichoso.

El niño de ojos rojos entró al monasterio solo, no quería que nuevamente viesen al shinigami y armaran gran escándalo, pero sabía que aún así estaría en las cercanías.

El sol se estaba preparando para ocultarse entre las montañas mientras que cada inquilino del monasterio estaban alrededor de este ya sea arando la tierra, sembrando, golpeando o limpiando, nadie debía quedarse haciendo nada a menos a que se sintiese extremadamente enfermo lo cual casi nunca sucedía. El viejo monje permanecía sentado en una banca de madera, contemplando tranquilo el trabajo arduo de los chicos.

-Veremos si finalmente se logra encontrar esa reliquia –Susurró el monje para sí sin evitar trazar una codiciosa sonrisa

-¿Qué reliquia? –Sebby se encontraba detrás del viejo con una pequeña hoz en su mano

-¡Ah! –Da un pequeño sobresalto y voltea, pues el niño estaba a sus espaldas –Nada que te interese, niño y además…Tú deberías estar trabajando

-Y usted también ¿No? Si quiere encontrar esa "reliquia" más vale encontrarla con sus propias manos...


	10. Chapter 3 Part 4 (Last one)

**DX Nuevamente me he retrasado ;-; Creo que por ahora estaré publicando día por medio ú_u Últimamente he tenido bastantes distracciones y no he tenido tiempo para escribir ¡Lo siento! Trataré de enmendar aquello y volver a tomar el ritmo ¿Eh?**

**Ah, y quiero agradecer a Raven Michaelis Phantomhive quien me ha dado a conocer que lee cada capítulo y deja una opinión sobre cada uno ¡En serio muchas gracias, querida! Esos positivos comentarios me brindan más ganas de seguir escribiendo nwn)9 ¡Saludos para todos~!**

-Niño insolente ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? –Gruñó el viejo -¡Será mejor que te pongas a trabajar si no quieres que te eche del monasterio!

El chico le miró con una expresión en blanco por unos pocos segundos, acto seguido, entornó sus ojos mostrando un desprecio severo.

-El que debería irse del monasterio eres tú, viejo codicioso…Solo estás aquí para aprovecharte de nosotros

-De todas formas es tu culpa, niño…Tú mataste al tipo anterior y me trajeron para acá –El viejo respondió en un tono burlesco y risible, lo cual no le agradó al niño. Nuevamente echó esa mirada mortal

-Lo hice porque prácticamente era igual que tú, viejo mañoso de vertedero

-Será mejor que vayas a trabajar o sino en la noche te agarro a correazos, chiquillo de pacotilla

-Eso lo veremos, insecto vestido de monje –Murmuró para sí el pequeño mientras posaba la pequeña hoz y se dirigía a las tierras baldías llenas de maleza –Adrian –Dijo con cierto desprecio al pensar solo en el viejo

El shinigami de la nada apareció detrás del niño, tocando el hombro de este suavemente

-¿Me llamaste? –Susurró

-Dime ¿Cuándo moriría Albert?

-Sabes que es en contra de las reglas decirte… -El niño le interrumpió con un gruñido

-Entonces olvídate de mi alma, shinigami

En peligris entornó sus ojos sutilmente y suspiró de manera exagerada mientras mostraba una expresión frustrada.

-Espero que por tu culpa no me expulsen de mi trabajo, niño… -De sus ropajes, el shinigami sacó un libro no muy grande, pero este poseía muchas hojas las cuales eran tan delgadas como las de una Biblia, entre ellas habían varios nombres escritos con algo ilegible a los lados, algunos estaban tachados con una gruesa línea de tinta –Veamos, veamos… -Pasaba su mano por las hojas- Albert Inselberg…Aaaquí –Su dedo índice de la mano derecha tocó el nombre escrito del viejo – 15 de Julio de 1453

-¿Y por qué moriría?

El mayor observó al niño con algo de recelo y después volvió a posar su mirada sobre el gran libro

-Cruel asesinato

-¿Asesinato? –Sebby abrió sus ojos como plato al escuchar tal palabra ¿Quién sería el causante? ¿No sería nuevamente él? -¿Y q-quién lo mataría?

-Eso quedará en secreto, pequeño… -Sonríe a medio labio -¿No sería más divertido que fuese una sorpresa?

El chico de ojos rojos ya tenía sospechas de quién sería aquel que matase aquel viejo, era para él bastante evidente ¿Quién sería el único que tiene pensamientos homicidas dentro del monasterio? Sebby puso sus ojos en blanco y bajó la mirada, mostrando una expresión de preocupación pero a la vez tenía la sensatez de que deseaba hacerlo, lo haría ese mismo día, pues no deseaba meter al shinigami de cabellos plateados en problemas.

-Está bien… -Dijo el pelinegro después de un largo silencio –Ya quiero ver quién mata y como muere ese tipo

-Créeme, será bastante ocurrente –Habló entre una risa macabra –Mientras, deberías de tratar de buscar al homicida…

-¿Hm? –Sebby miró al shinigami sorprendido -¿Buscarlo?

-Claro, debes buscarlo para matarlo…Tú debes ser quien se deshaga de ese tal Albert, así tu alma no tendrá precio, Sebby

Adrian deseaba que Sebby cambiara el destino. Certeramente, Sebby no sería el homicida del viejo monje a cargo de todos, pero aún así, igualmente tenía deseos de ser él quién lo ejecute. El pequeño miró a su alrededor, observando a los chicos que arduamente trabajaban entre la tierra ya bastante cansados.

-No sé… -Dijo finalmente –Me resultará difícil encontrarlo

-Lo será, pero verás… -El shinigami observó el libro y hojeó un poco, al detenerse a observar una de las hojas, dibujó una leve sonrisa -…Que lo encontrarás… -Masculló mientras tomaba una pluma la cual estaba entremedio del libro y escribía de seguro, el nombre del próximo a morir

-Dime algo, Adrian…

Adrian se detuvo para observar atentamente al chico

-¿Cómo sabes quienes serían los próximos a morir?

Ante la pregunta del ojirojizo, Adrian soltó una leve carcajada, desordenó los cabellos de este y manifestó

-Yo no soy un shinigami cualquiera, Sebby…

-¿Ah, no?

-Estoy a pasos de ser el Shinigami Legendario, pequeño… -Parló en tono susurrante –Tengo algunas cosas que otros shinigamis no tendrían, por ejemplo, no necesito que me avisen quién será el próximo a morir

-Interesante… -Murmuró el niño –Serás de gran utilidad, Adrian

-No hables como si fuese un objeto, niño… Solo lo hago por tu alma, y para protegerla

"Solo lo hago por ti y para protegerte."

-Como digas… -Dijo entre un bajo suspiro –Bueno, debo ir a trabajar un poco y veré si encuentro pista alguna para encontrar al desdichado ese…

-Claro, tienes quince días

-¿Por qué tanto quince? "Padre" murió un quince, Albert morirá un quince y en quince días más morirá el original homicida del viejo ese

-Coincidencias de la vida, Sebby… -No mostró gran interés ante aquello –Bueno, deja ya de pensar tanto y ve a laborar, despeja tu mente que pronto vas a matar

-Muy gracioso… -Renegó Sebby –Nos vemos…

-Cuídate, Sebby, nos vemos… -Entre una sonrisa desapareció con la brisa matutina en un pestañeo

-Tsk…Ese tipo sí que es raro –Susurró mientras se dispuso a cortar finalmente la maleza.

De lado a lado, oscilando, el filo de la hoz impactaba contra las verdosas hojas de aquel terreno cortándolas sin pasar nuevamente, estas salían volando no muy alto, pero lo suficiente como para que algunas hojas o raíces, de vez en cuando tierra saltaba al rostro del niño, este sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro lanzando uno que otro bufido.

-Maldito seas, trabajar para ti me resulta totalmente asqueroso… -Profundamente suspira y se detiene, nuevamente observa a sus espaldas para admirar el trabajo de los demás, un buen trabajo, que a medida de que pasen los días se irá apagando como flama de vela al suave y constante viento.

-Será la promesa del mañana, bajo el débil cielo azul, a través de la enredadera un sutil tono de verde, entre el espíritu de la luz, siempre cerca a mil millas se encontrarán los caminos de oro entre anhelos que pasan junto a un reloj de sol… -Aquel suave murmullo, proveniente del shinigami de cabellos plateados el cual se encontraba entre la vegetación oculto observando al niño, hizo que este mirase a todos lados curioso, buscando de donde provenían aquellas palabras que tendrían algún sentido. El shinigami durante eso, soltó una baja risa –Mi pequeño niño…tan perdido y necesitado, ese anhelo de guía por el mundo estás desesperado…


	11. Chapter 4

**Buenas, lectores c: Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de mi fic n_n Espero que les guste y si lo hizo por favor dejen un comentario acerca de él :'3 Me serviría de mucho y más si es algo crítico ;u; Para ver qué puedo mejorar~ **

Los días pasaban rápido mientras Sebby estaba parado frente a su ventana, pensando durante horas. Todo para él se volvió una aburrida rutina en los días en que el shinigami no se aparecía. Despertar, trabajar, limpiar, trabajar, comer, limpiar, rezar, trabajar, servir como esclavo a los caprichos idiotas del tipo al mando, defenderse ante los constantes ataques de sus mayores, cuidar de que nadie descubra a su querido gato quien era su única compañía, buscar al supuesto futuro homicida, fallar, dormir, y así fue sucesivamente durante diez días.

El pequeño estaba ya harto de todo aquello, en especial fallar en su búsqueda y servir constantemente a Albert como si fuese un mayordomo , tenía deseos fervientes de mandar todo al mismísimo infierno y correr sin parar a perderse entre el oscuro bosque, ese era uno de sus sueños por ahora, pero bien sabía que no debía de hacerlo.

-Ah… -Suspiró mientras se encontraba en su habitación acariciando al pequeño gato - ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese shinigami? –Fuertemente apoyó su cabeza contra la pared sin apartar su mirada de las afueras, de la arboleda donde siempre paseaba el shinigami de cabellos plateados. De un día para otro este desapareció sin decir nada, Sebby estaba preocupado pero no quería demostrarlo, solo se convencía de que lo necesitaba para llevar a cabo su plan, estaba a cinco días de la muerte del viejo -¡Idiota! –Exclamó enojado -¿Dónde estás? –Después preguntando con un leve aire de preocupación –Te necesito, quiero matar a ese maldito viejo…

Sebby algo encolerizado dio una vuelta dando la espalda hacia la ventana, dejó a su gato en el piso y por una que otras cosas de la vida, éste salió corriendo. Fatal error, Albert odiaba con todo su ser a los felinos y ya había advertido a Sebby. Si nuevamente veía un gato cerca del monasterio, este acabaría con el pescuezo roto.

-¡Sebby! –Gritó el menor de cabellos oscuros mientras seguía al gato disimuladamente, éste iba a toda velocidad corriendo por el pasillo sin detenerse ¿Por qué? No importaba la razón, Sebby estaba completamente preocupado, solo rogaba que el marañoso viejo ese no le pescara.

Diez minutos habían pasado desde que el gato se echó a correr y Sebby ya lo había perdido de vista, estaba angustiado y recorría todo el lugar para encontrarlo, buscó por los rincones más recónditos, detrás de las mesas y entre las plantas. Después de un rato, nada encontró.

-Maldita sea… -Dijo a sí mismo –Primero el maldito shinigami y ahora el gato, además debo de buscar al presunto futuro homicida…

-Joven Sebby… -Una voz ronca y gastada sonó por la espalda del menor

-Ah… -Dio una rápida vuelta y se encontró con el viejo fraile

-¿Qué busca, joven? –Preguntó extrañamente calmado

-Solo estoy buscando un molesto insecto que se pasea por el monasterio, debo de matarlo –Contestó con una cínica sonrisa

-No creo que sea de mayor importancia, pequeño… -Tomó al menor del brazo rápidamente y hizo que este se levantara a duras penas, casi perdiendo el equilibrio

-¡O-oye! –Exclamó el pequeño mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie

-Necesito que me ayudes, niño… -A la fuerza lo arrastró por el camino, el pequeño intentaba zafarse pero no tenía éxito

-¿Ayudarle en qué? –Cuestionó el chico sin dejar de tratar de librarse

-Ya verás, pequeño…No preguntes –El hombre seguía arrastrando al pequeño hasta que llegaron al viejo cuarto donde anteriormente habían transformado a Sebby, dentro de este habían tres hombres altos con capucha oscura y con la cabeza gacha. Albert a la fuerza recostó al menor en la mesa que estaba al medio de la habitación

-¡No me lograrán transformar nuevamente! ¡Suéltenme! –Dijo moviendo sus hombros de lado a lado, pues los hombres que estaban presentes sujetaban sus miembros

-Nada de eso, joven Sebby… -Dijo el viejo acercándose cada vez más al menor

Sebby abrió sus ojos de sorpresa y comenzó a respirar agitado, ya sabría lo que le vendría y no deseaba pasarlo nuevamente.

-N-no… ¡Por favor no! –Gritó desesperado -¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡Déjenme! –Sus movimientos eran más fuertes, pero inútiles- ¡No! –Sus ojos mostraban un terror profundo al igual que su expresión, de estos salían unas pequeñas lágrimas de piedad y sus gritos eran ahogados -¡P-por favor! –Exclamó mientras las manos frías como el metal del viejo se posaban sobre el cuerpo de Sebby, para ser más exacto, el pecho ya desnudo

-Cállenlo –Dijo Albert, en ese mismo momento, la mano de uno de los tipos vestidos de negro se posó fuertemente sobre la boca de Sebby, haciendo la suficiente presión como para que su cabeza estuviese apegada al mueble

¡Hmmm!... ¡HMMMM! Nhm… -Aún así, Sebby no dejaba de hacer escándalo, su cuerpo seguía moviéndose sin parar para así evitar que las caricias del viejo prosiguieran.

Esta vez no lo habían sedado.

Sebby en ese momento logró morder la mano de aquel que lo apresaba y nuevamente dejó salir un grito, más un graznido, su voz estaba ya gastada de tanto quejarse.

-¡Suéltame viejo asqueroso!

-Esto te lo ganas por todo tu atrevimiento –Respondió completamente calmado mientras su mano pasaba por zonas recónditas y prohibidas

El pequeño se estremeció cerrando fuertemente sus ojos para no seguir viendo aquella aterradora escena, estaba completamente asustado, no quería pasar por aquellos abusos nuevamente. En un momento, sintió varias manos tocar su cuerpo, era intolerable, completamente una tortura, pero no podía nada hacer, se encontraba indefenso por completo, no podía moverse ni tampoco gritar nuevamente por ayuda, su garganta le ardía como si el fuego subiese desde su estómago y al sentir cada mano cálida sobre su cuerpo soltaba pequeños quejidos los cuales hacían que los mayores rieran un poco. En ese momento, Sebby deseó que la dama de brazos bañados en carmín y velo oscuro se lo llevase.

-Por favor…Basta… -Dijo como último aliento

-¿No te es suficiente, niño? –Dijo el fraile mayor mientras subía un poco su túnica

-Espere, señor Albert ¿Qué piensa hacer? –Preguntó uno de los hombres que estaban presentes

-Darle su merecido…

-Pero usted-

-¡CALLA! –Interrumpió las palabras del joven a su lado con un gruñido

Sebby estaba consciente de cada palabra y acción, desgraciadamente.


	12. Chapter 4 Part 2

Unos segundos más tarde, sintió una fuerte punzada en su parte baja, Sebby abrió sus ojos de sorpresa completamente, soltando un desesperado grito ahogado el cual se fue apagando poco a poco. Las cristalinas lágrimas de sus ojos corrían por su mejilla mientras los movimientos del viejo eran más fuertes

-Por-por favor… -Sus palabras no lograban ser muy claras

-Calla, ni- -Las palabras del viejo se vieron completamente interrumpidas, después de aquello, un grito de asombro se logró escuchar por parte de los demás presentes y este se transformó en un grito terrorífico. Sebby decidió no abrir sus ojos aún así. Unos segundos más tarde, cerca de su pecho logró sentir una especie de líquido no muy espeso y cálido, en ese momento decidió mostrar el color de sus orbes y al ver no evitó sorprenderse, aquel líquido era carmín, alzó su mirada y estaba el viejo con una expresión en blanco, no se movía en lo absoluto, detrás de este una silueta de la cual salía un extraño brillo verdoso en la parte donde se ubicarían sus ojos.

-Mis disculpas por ir en contra de tus deseos, mi amada… -Logró escuchar Sebby antes de desfallecer –Pero en estos momentos yo… … …

- … -Sebby no logró decir algo y nuevamente cayó, esta vez algo desfallecido por toda la carga que tuvo que pasar

Un grito estruendoso, opaco, asfixiado y desesperado llenó la habitación variadas veces, el viejo estaba siendo cortado en varios pedazos y la sangre no dejaba de fluir. Primero cada miembro, después la cabeza, el torso partido en dos…Completamente mutilado y todo a causa de aquella extraña silueta con aquella arma afilada, feroz que no cesaba con sus cortes. Los demás hombres tampoco tuvieron escapatoria y fueron llevados al mismo destino. La habitación se tiñó de rojo por todas partes, sobre los muebles, en el piso, las paredes y el techo, además de la puerta.

Aquel lugar sagrado se transformó en un lugar de mutilación sin piedad, se tiñó de rojo y ya no abría tranquilidad

-Sebby… -Un suave susurro logró escuchar el pelinegro y suavemente sintió una cálida mano pasar por su mejilla, el pequeño entreabrió apenas sus ojos y miró a su lado

-Adrian… -Dijo débilmente, soltando una última lágrima

El shinigami de cabellos plateados, los cuales estaban manchados de sangre, tomó al menor entre sus brazos cuidadosamente sin antes cubrirlo con la larga y oscura chaqueta que siempre llevaba, lanzó un bajo suspiro y ambos salieron desde la habitación hacia el pasillo. Por suerte, no había nadie a los alrededores pues los demás chicos estaban trabajando sobre la tierra.

Adrian llevó al menor al último cuarto indicado y una vez que llega recuesta al menor sobre la cama de manera gentil, Sebby estaba inconsciente, con sus ojos cerrados y una expresión cansada. El shinigami se sentó en el borde de la cama sin apartar su vista preocupada del menor, después, con la cabeza baja, esperó a que despertase.

Después de varios minutos, Sebby logró incorporarse y volver al mundo de los vivos algo adolorido por el forcejeo. Apenas abrió sus ojos, se levantó de golpe dando un fuerte grito.

-¡Déjenme! –Jadeó fuertemente y miró a su alrededor, estaba en su cuarto, cubierto por las sábanas de su cama. En esta estaba el shinigami aún mirándole de manera preocupada –A-adrian…

-Qué bueno que despiertas, Sebby –Intentó dibujar una calmada sonrisa, más, solo le salió una extraña mueca

El pequeño desvió su mirada un poco apenado, nuevamente fue salvado por el shinigami y odiaba admitirlo.

-Me duele el cuerpo… -Murmuró –Y estoy manchado de sangre…

Adrian posó su mano sobre la cabeza del menor y desordenó los cabellos de este suavemente.

-Ve a darte un baño, entonces

-Tendría que ser en el río…Y está lejos –Esperaba a que el shinigami se ofreciese a llevarlo o algo así, no se atrevía a decirlo pues le daba una vergüenza enorme –No sé si pueda caminar…

-Entonces espera a que te reincorpores completamente, además, no estás tan sucio -Replicó el shinigami con una leve sonrisa, sabía perfectamente las intenciones del menor.

El pequeño frunció el entrecejo y desvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos, suspiró profundamente y nuevamente posa su mirar sobre el tipo de cabellos plateados.

-Lle-llévame…por favor… -Ante la petición del niño, Adrian esbozó una amplia sonrisa, nuevamente cubrió al menor con su chaqueta (Las ropas de Sebby estaban rasgadas además de manchadas) dispuesto a llevarlo a aquel río –Por cierto…

-¿Si?

-No era necesario que me salvaras, yo podía salir de esa solo

- … -Adrian observó al menor con una sonrisa que fue tornándose frustrada, después de salvar al pequeño, este ni siquiera le agradece contando en que puso en riesgo su trabajo como shinigami.

El pequeño se hundió entre sus hombros y bajó la mirada.

-Gracias por salvarme de todas formas… -Dijo bajamente

-Hmph… -Nuevamente sonrió de manera amable y finalmente tomó al menor entre sus brazos, éste se aferró de sus ropas un poco débil.

-Pero que eso haya sucedido, no significa que yo sea débil ¿Eh? Yo puedo cuidarme perfectamente por mi mismo…Eso sólo fue porque me tomaron de improviso

El shinigami dejó salir una leve carcajada mientras se encaminaba con el niño en su regazo hacia el río. La tarde apenas se alzaba a esas horas, era casi ya la hora de comer. Ambos llegan a la orilla donde el agua fluía cristalina y de manera rápida. Sebby, antes de que el agua tocase su cuerpo, observó al mayor.

-Date la vuelta –Dijo de manera imperante

El de cabellos plateados le miró algo extrañado.

-¿Por qué?

-Me voy a desvestir, no deseo que me mires

Le hizo caso, dio media vuelta dándole la espalda al chico con una sonrisa algo burlona

-¿Por qué me lo pides si de todas maneras…? –El pequeño le interrumpió con un bajo bramido

-Calla, no vuelvas a decir esas cosas, shinigami impuro –Decía mientras se despojaba de sus pocas ropas y las dejaba entre el suelo sin darle mayor importancia

-¿Impuro, dices? –Suelta una baja risa –Métete al agua ya que por aquí no tengo buena vista

Sebby sin evitar fruncir sutilmente el entrecejo caminó hasta la orilla del río y allí hizo contacto con el agua poniendo primeramente el pie. Estaba bastante helada, por lo cual de un leve salto y un bajo quejido se aparta de esta, después, nuevamente lo intenta pero sin dar mayor albur, mete su cuerpo entero de una clavada, sintiendo el frío en cada miembro. Al sentir el ruido del agua saltar, el shinigami se da la vuelta, observando al niño con una sonrisa levemente burlona, pues este estaba abrazándose a sí mismo y encogido de hombros.

-¿Cómo está el agua, Sebby? –Objetó con un notorio tono burlesco

-V-ven a probar, shinigami….E-está deliciosa

-Hm… -Dudó por unos segundos y después sonrió –Como quieras, pero da la vuelta

El pequeño sin mostrar expresión alguna, rápidamente volteó dejando que un halo rodease el agua durante unos segundos, permaneció observando unas plantas que estaban al otro extremo del río, estas formaban una especie de densa pared. De vez en cuando, Sebby desviaba su mirada un poco para visualizar si el shinigami estaba ya en el agua.

-¿Adrian? ¿Ya entraste? –Cuando preguntó aquello, los brazos cálidos del shinigami rodearon el cuerpo del menor por la espalda –A-ah…

Los brillantes cabellos plateados y lisos del mayor cubrieron la mitad del rostro del pequeño del niño de cabellos negros mientras éste permanecía algo sorprendido, los brazos pálidos rodeando suavemente el cuerpo desnudo del chico, la fina expresión del shinigami sobre el hombro de Sebby, el agua reflejando la brillante luz del sol…En aquella escena solo faltaban alas provenientes del hombre de ojos verdes que cubrieran por completo el cuerpo del niño de una manera protectora y amable.


	13. Chapter 4 Part 3 (Last one)

Sebby no hizo nada al respecto, es más, correspondió posando ambas manos sobre los brazos de su mayor, abrazándose sutilmente de estos y cerrando sus ojos con una expresión algo escandalizada, pero tratando de ser tranquila. El pequeño entre los brazos del shinigami sentía una extraña sensación de tranquilidad que le llegaba hasta los huesos, hace ya mucho tiempo que no sentía aquello…Nuevamente sintió como si su madre le abrazara cálidamente después de que hubiese tenido una fatal pesadilla

-Te quiero… -Murmuró el pequeño sin abrir sus ojos

-¿Ah? –Preguntó el shinigami levemente sorprendido

El pequeño se reincorporó y abrió sus ojos de sorpresa ante lo que había dicho, ladeó su mirada y se le presentó un suave rubor.

-Eso no es lo que quise decir…Lo dije pensando en mi madre…

-¿Me ves como tu madre, acaso?

-No digas esas cosas, nadie más es como ella…Sólo que tus brazos son tan cálidos

Después, el shinigami dibujó una sonrisa a medio labio y soltó un leve respiro sin dejar al pequeño, tenía la certeza de que de todas maneras el pequeño sentía un leve afecto, aunque eso sonara algo arrogante.

-¿Me quieres? –Preguntó Adrian después de un rato de silencio

-E-eh… -Sebby permaneció nuevamente en silencio y algo molesto ladeó su cabeza. No quería darle el gusto al shinigami al saber su respuesta, se decidió por no responder.

Adrian apartó sus brazos de Sebby de manera fina y suave para después ponerse enfrente del pequeño mirándole de una manera calmadamente inquisitiva. Las brillantes orbes verdes del shinigami apresuraban el proceso de nerviosismo en el chico, hacía sentir una necesidad enorme de escupir la respuesta pero no se atrevía, no deseaba cambiar la relación de tregua que tiene por ahora con otra.

-¿Me lo dirás o no?

-Yo…te quiero…pero como un amigo, obviamente. No pienses otras cosas –La última frase la manifestó con cierta desesperación

Cautivado por las palabras del ojirojizo, sonrió amablemente y sus dedos pasearon por el mentón de este serpenteando, acariciando la piel pálida del menor mientras éste se estremecía sin hacer absolutamente nada.

-Eres un pequeño bastante interesante, Sebby, quisiera saber qué más piensas… -Inclinándose hacia el pelinegro, baña un lado de este con sus cabellos plateados creando así una fina cortina, traza una sonrisa leve y selecta mientras que su mirada tomaba una profundidad enorme, perdiéndose en los ojos del pequeño que tenía en su frente.

Ante la expresión del shinigami, Sebby ladeó su cabeza sin evitar fruncir el entrecejo, estaba nervioso y no deseaba que le mirara esa faceta.

-Dime ¿Dónde estabas metido, Adrian? –Preguntó de la nada

Con un tono algo arrogante y burlesco, el mayor decidió responder.

-Estaba pagando un acto de amnistía, sólo eso

-¿Y por qué?

-Cometí una falta contra mi jefe, es todo

Dibujó una sonrisa tratando de que todo pareciera bien. La realidad era que aquella paga era un cruel castigo debido a que había cometido una falta grave que consistía en brindar información a un humano acerca de las muertes recientes, el humano resultaba ser Sebby, pero aún así no quiso preocuparle.

Ahora Adrian estaba siendo vigilado, o eso le advirtieron.

-Ya veo…Deberías ser más cuidadoso

-Sí, lo sé…

El pequeño de cabellos oscuros como la noche nuevamente posó su mirada sobre los ojos verdosos del shinigami.

-¿Tú me quieres? –Cuestionó el menor con el nerviosismo presente, sus manos jugaban un poco entre ellas y su mirada al instante se dirigió hacia abajo, no sabía el por qué sentirse así si era una simple pregunta. El ritmo de sus palpitaciones aumentó hasta que estas se notaban en su garganta.

Sin dar mayores rodeos, el mayor contestó de inmediato.

-Sí –Dijo sin más

-¿En qué sentido?

El pequeño decidió por cerrar sus ojos y en un momento sintió una leve presión y calor en sus labios, entreabrió sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro del shinigami cerca, bastante. "Un beso" pensó…Soltando unos bajos quejidos desde la garganta correspondió tímidamente.

-Ese es el sentido en el que te quiero, Sebby… -Murmuró apartándose sólo unos centímetros

-Y-yo…Eres un idiota… -Co el rubor presente entre sus mejillas se apartó aún más y su mano sobre sus labios –No vuelvas a hacer eso sin decirme

-Entonces si te lo digo… ¿Me dejarías hacerlo?

-¡Ni en sueño! –Replicó encolerizado

-Ah… -El mayor soltó un bajo suspiro y se dejó a merced del agua sin borrar su sonrisa satisfecha


	14. Chapter 5

**Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo de la historia n-n Espero que os guste y como siempre, gracias por vuestros comentarios~ ¡Undie! Un nuevo seguido de mi historia ;-; Me encantó la manera en que describes la situación de la historia, de los personajes principales y gracias por hacerme conocer acerca de como es uwu Espero que sigas comentando nwn**

¿Querer de esa manera? A Sebby le resultaba extraño. Mostrar afecto con una acción tan detonante sin siquiera decir una palabra, el pensar eso le daba escalofríos, aún así, de todas formas todo lo que sea Adrian le provocaban escalofríos. Esa actitud tan apacible que en cualquier momento, cuando se trata de peligro, es un arma mortal sin control alguno, su tono de voz tan tranquilo y grave que a la vez podía resultar bastante intimidante para aquel que lo escuchase, pero a Sebby eso no lo asustaba. Su tono de voz contrastaba perfectamente con la mirada verdosa tan cálida que poseía, aún pareciendo frío en algunas ocasiones hasta helar los huesos, podía ser tan acogedor y amable…Eso era lo que inquietaba un poco al pequeño de cabellos negros, aunque también no le tranquilizaba mucho su porte tan refinado como para llegar así de sanguinario…

Ese shinigami era completamente imperturbable, pensó Sebby mientras se encontraba finalmente en su cama, recostado completamente tranquilo después de un día tan terrible. Su cuerpo ardía sutilmente de dolor en casi todas partes, tenía unas cuantas marcas rojizas sobre su blanca tez y algunos moretones en sus extremidades, aún así, Sebby no mostraba mayor muestra de susto.

Sólo no mostraba.

Su mayor preocupación en ese momento, era lo sucedido acerca de la matanza de los monjes en el cuarto sagrado, seguían allí cubiertos de sangre dando recuerdo a un cruel sufrimiento antes de morir con sus cuerpos completamente mutilados, creando una imagen completamente perturbadora. El pequeño de ojos rojos temía que le echasen la culpa indiscriminadamente y sin dudarlo.

-Las matanzas han ocurrido desde que estoy aquí… -Dijo en voz alta para que el hombre de largos cabellos plateados lograse escucharle

-Claro, si gran parte son a tu causa, Sebby… -No tenía ni la más mínima intención de mentirle

-Te agradezco el apoyo moral, Adrian –Masculló en cierto tono molesto, pero de todas formas apreciaba la sinceridad por parte del shinigami –Por cierto, casi se me olvida por lo sucedido ¿Has visto a Sebby, mi gato?

El felino anteriormente se había perdido de los ojos del menor entre la continua oscuridad de los pasillos del monasterio y desde ese momento no se supo nada más acerca de él.

-No, no lo he visto…

Al recibir aquella respuesta, Sebby observó al mayor con una mirada seria, casi indiferente. Un rato después suspiró profundamente y se cruzó de brazos, esperaba a que el tipo de cabellos plateados se ofreciese a buscarlo. Como no lo hizo, se vio obligado a pedirle con cierto pudor.

-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de buscarlo? –Ladea un poco su mirada- P-por favor… -Sebby realmente odiaba pedir las cosas de esa manera tan débil según él.

Adrian, haciendo un leve gesto de molestia y un sutil chasquido con la lengua se decide por salir de la habitación sin mostrar reproche con palabras alguno, sabía que para Sebby era dificultoso pedir las cosas de aquella manera así que no se opuso, de verdad Sebby quería al gato. Ante aquello, el pequeño no evitó dibujar una débil sonrisa, ahora tenía en cuenta que el shinigami estaba comiendo justo de su mano, pero aún así, no deseaba aprovecharse de aquello.

Los minutos pasaban y el pequeño de cabellos oscuros permanecía sentado en la cama a la espera de Adrian, quien para él había tardado ya demasiado, posiblemente más de cuarenta minutos. Eso comenzó a preocuparle un poco por lo cual permanecía más intranquilo de lo que estaba.

-Adrian… -Murmuraba de vez en cuando- ¿Dónde rayos te has metido?

Estaba impaciente sin saber por qué estaba preocupado, por Adrian o por si este volvería con el felino en sus brazos, sintiendo que la soledad le abrazaba nuevamente, dobló sus piernas y rodeó estas con sus brazos suavemente, ocultando su cabeza entre estas.

Sólo pasaron unos pocos minutos y el pequeño ya se sentía un poco desesperado porque Adrian volviese a la habitación con esa presencia tan tranquila y acogedora, elegante como si una fina alfombra hubiese absorbido su presencia.

Dos horas habían pasado hasta que finalmente la puerta de la habitación se abrió deslizándose por la derecha y soltando un chirriante gemido, Sebby alzó su cabeza con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos el cual se apagó fugazmente al notar que era uno de los jóvenes que vivían en el monasterio.

-¿Por casualidad has visto al maestro Albert? –Preguntó algo preocupado sin soltar la perilla de la puerta

-No… -Replicó Sebby con una mirada fría y un tono de voz inquietante –No lo he visto durante el día de hoy

El joven solamente suspiró y cerró la puerta sin decir nada más, dejando a Sebby solo, nuevamente.

Las horas, minutos y segundos seguían pasando y no había rastro alguno del shinigami, de vez en cuando, el pequeño pelinegro observaba por la pequeña ventana que le brindaba la habitación para ver si notaba la presencia del hombre de cabellos plateados entre las afueras o algo así. Nada.

Cinco horas de soledad sumido en la habitación sin saber nada acerca de Adrian desde que se retiró en busca del felino. Después de lo que todo había sucedido, Sebby estaba algo asustado, permaneciendo acostado en la cama con su mirar levemente desesperado. Sus pupilas tiritaban casi imperceptiblemente y sus manos parecían nerviosas, jugaban entre ellas sin parar ya sea retorciéndose o moviéndolas, juntándolas de manera nerviosa. De todas formas no deseaba salir del cuarto, el dolor en su cuerpo de vez en cuando aumentaba considerablemente hasta que soltaba un desgarrador quejido bajo, en especial sus caderas las cuales en esos momentos lograba sentir un fuerte entumecimiento, como si sus arterias estuviesen a punto de estallar.

-A-ah…J-joder… -Decía entre quejidos mientras su mano acariciaba su baja espalda- Maldito viejo…Espero que esté ardiendo en el infierno. ¡Maldito shinigami! ¿Dónde rayos estás? –Exclamó después de sus quejidos

Estaba harto del largo esperar, deseaba ver al felino, a Adrian, sentirse acompañado nuevamente, no soportaba la idea de permanecer solo, además de tener en su mente aquellos terribles recuerdos acerca de lo sucedido sólo algunas horas atrás. Estando solo en la habitación, el dolor se hacía mayormente presente…La cordura de Sebby estaba siendo punzada por las espinas de la locura.


	15. Chapter 5 Part 2

Ya habían pasado más de seis horas, estaba cansado de los lugares recónditos, de buscar una y otra vez entre cada pasillo, plantas, cuarto, maleza, tierra, escaleras y ese tipo de cosas. Pero aún así se esmeraba, quería encontrar al felino para tranquilizar al pequeño.  
Buscó ya por todo el monasterio, todo el área pero no había rastro alguno del animal, absolutamente anda, como si la tierra si lo hubiese tragado por completo. Adrian estaba ya lo suficientemente frustrado, además de aburrido...Decidió buscar entre el bosque después de una aburrida caminata entre el monasterio que para su suerte, nadie le había visto.  
Tomando el extenso camino de tierra, pasto y unas que otras flores que se mecían con el viento, se adentró a la frondosa arboleda que a las horas en donde el sol caía era bastante intimidante, ocultaba entre las profundidades quién sabía feroces fieras y era fácil perderse si es que bien no se prestaba atención. El shinigami de cabellos plateados no demostraba mayor interés, conocía ya muy bien ese lugar y el lugar lo conocía a él. Con una sonrisa, antes de ingresar, tomó profundamente aire y maldijo por última vez al revoltoso gato, tenía la pequeña esperanza de que allí lo encontraría, pero bien sabía que no vivo pues la luna se estaba haciendo ya presente y los gruñidos resonantes a lo lejos se lograban escuchar dejando de lado cada alegra canto de las pocas aves que aún permanecían en las copas de los árboles, entre las ramas. Adrian fascinado con cada sonido y ambiente del lugar estaba ya cerca de las entrañas del bosque, escuchando con extrema atención y entornando un poco sus ojos los cuales brillaban intensamente para observar decentemente entre la oscuridad sumida.  
-Sebby...Seeebby...-Decía bajamente, casi en un susurro para no llamar la atención de las bestias que ya casi rondaban por las cercanías.  
Unos pasos más, unos murmullos más y Adrian estaba entre una oscuridad absoluta, apenas, con suerte podía diferenciar cada cosa que se le hacía presente en el camino, además de escuchar leves pasos, pero no los de él, pasos ajenos cerca, muy cerca que se aproximaban cada vez más hacia tal vez, su cuerpo dispuesto a atacarle. Sin hacer mayor ruido, dio una leve vuelta permaneciendo quieto en su lugar, ni un paso más, ni uno menos, completamente quieto prestando atención a su alrededor.  
-Ha de ser un lobo...-Masculló bastante bajo procurando de que el animal o lo que sea no le escuchara  
Las hojas secas siendo pisadas lograban escucharse mucho más fuerte y algo parecido a un débil gruñido resonó alrededor, esto hizo que el shinigami de cabellos plateados se pusiese a la defensiva ahora mirando hacia todos lados sin cesar. Aún no aparecía nada después de un rato, por lo cual decidió dar un movimiento brusco, un gran paso...En animal sumido entre los arbustos y oscuridad saltó, haciéndose presente ante Adrian quien primeramente sintió un leve escalofríos y como un miedo fugaz pasaba por todo su cuerpo estremeciéndolo de manera sutil.  
Poco después, el silencio reinó en el lugar completamente dejando que se escuchase sólo el canto de los grillos y árboles.  
En el monasterio, al igual que en el bosque, la oscuridad igualmente reinaba por cada pasillo y habitación, casi todos estaban dormidos pero obviamente el pequeño Sebby era parte de la excepción. Permanecía al lado de la ventana observando a través de esta con una expresión ilegible, pero aún así se le podía notar la preocupación en sus ojos de color rojo.  
-Idiota...idiota...-Murmuraba de vez en cuando seguidas veces no sabiendo si esas palabras eran para el gato o para el shinigami- ¡Argh! ¡Gran pedazo de...! -Antes de terminAr su frase, dió un golpe a la pared quedando así sus nudillos algo rojos por el fuerte impacto mientras los miraba un poco.  
Minutos pasaron después de que maldecía y decidió salir de su cuarto quedando expuesto al frío de la noche, por suerte estaba con una capucha nueva cubriéndolo por completo.  
-Ahora veamos...-Caminaba por el monasterio, entrando casi a cada cuarto buscando rastro alguno del shinigami o del felino. No lograba encontrar absolutamente nada, pero aún así le faltaba mucho por recorrer, pues la edificación era bastante extensa.  
Cuarto por cuarto, cautelosamente abría las puertas sin despertar a aquellos jóvenes que permanecían durmiendo, de vez en cuando, algunos lograban abrir sus ojos pero de eso a más no. Cada vez que eso sucedía, Sebby lanzaba un gran suspiro de alivio.  
Pasó por todo el monasterio, hasta por el terrible cuarto manchado de carmín con los cuerpos derramados en el piso. No logró encontrar rastro alguno, de ambos, por lo cual, rápidamente pensó en ir al bosque. Caminó por la vía llena de tierra sin importar mancharse un poco hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque la cual era de difícil abertura, en ese mismo momento las enredaderas que dificultaban la pasada habían sido cortadas perfectamente hace sólo unas pocas horas. Sebby miró a ambos lados e ingresó algo temeroso, yendo cada vez más hacia la inminente y desesperada de atrapar a cualquiera oscuridad.


	16. Chapter 5 Part 3 (Last one ee)

**Bien, bien, hace ya tiempo que no publico por serios problemas de inspiración (e internet X3) Pero he aquí con este nuevo capítulo y debo admitir que no pude haberlo escrito gracias a un buen amigo que conocí aquí, tal vez llevemos poco de conocernos pero debo decir que es una gran persona...y si sigo quizá que diga ._.U -Ejem- L-la cosa es que debería de agradecerle a él y si dejaran un review o algo por el estilo irá para él pues en la mayoría, él fue mi base para seguir adelante ¡Gracias!**

El joven de cabellos oscuros permaneció más de media hora en el bosque oscuro cuando el ambiente era nocturno, pisando las hojas secas que se le cruzaban e intentando memorizar lo mejor posible árboles que lograran llamar su atención para no perder su dificultoso camino de vuelta.  
Sería una total mentira decir que el pequeño Sebby no sentía temor en absoluto estando dentro y cada vez más adentro del peligroso bosque, con tan solo pensarlo le calaban cada vez más los huesos además de que la densa oscuridad que a veces jugaba con la vista molestamente haciendo como si no viese nada sumado a los aullidos de los animales salvajes lo hacían reprenderse a si mismo mentalmente por haberse adentrado.  
-Tsk...-Dio un pequeño chasquido con la lengua- ¿Por qué vine? Maldita sea...-Blasfemó entre dientes de una manera apenas audible sin detener su camino. De todas formas en ese momento, no valía la pena retractarse de sus acciones y mucho menos hacerse el tonto, sabía bien que en la oscura arboleda su vida corría en serio peligro.  
Un sutil crujido de ramas hizo que sus pensamientos y maldiciones se detuvieran, haciendo que Sebby bote por completo el aliento.  
Su vista se posó en el suelo, pero entre la inminente oscuridad le fue imposible distinguir que fue aquello. Ocultándose un poco, se agachpo sin antes mirar a todos los lados posibles, asegurándose así de estar completamente solo.  
Lo que había pisado, lo que sonó como un débil crujido eran las gafas de Adrian. En ese momento sintió como si su corazón hubiese dejado de latir en el momento en que las vio destrozadas.  
Al percatarse de que eran después de entornar un poco sus ojos para mejorar un poco su vista, lanzó un débil y agudo grito se ahogó entre su garganta, acompañado de un escalofríos bastante desagradable que recorrió toda su espina pasando por todo su cuerpo. Por un momento pensó lo peor.  
-Ese...Adrian -Masculló con el temor impregnado en sus palabras sin evitar tragar un poco de saliva, pues se garganta estaba seca, hecha un nudo- ¿Donde estás?  
Después de sus palabras y de permanecer un leve rato con su mirada en el suelo apreciando las gafas, estiró su tembloroso brazo un poco para recoger lo que pudiera de la estructura de las gafas, ya que el vidrio estaba hecho trizas. Durante el proceso de recogerlas se hizo corte en el dedo el cual rápidamente comenzó a sangrar. Aún así, no reaccionó ante el pequeño dolor que sentiría, debido a que su mente se encontraba centrada en otra parte.  
Con cuidado guardó lo que quedaba de las gafas en su bolsillo y de un movimiento raudo se puso de pie, disponiéndose a partir a pasos rápidos cuidando de que estos no hiciesen mayor ruido.  
A su paso lograba escuchar el sonido de las viejas ramas que se movían con el viento, dando molestos crujidos acompañado de un sepulcral silencio que de sorpresa apareció proveniente de aquel tétrico e inevitablemente temible escenario boscoso. Ni grillos, ni gemidos de las fieras.  
Su mente, pasos más adelante, había ya colapsado. No mostraba reacción alguna ante los gruñidos de las fieras que se encontraban al asecho no muy lejos, casi les hacía caso omiso, pero lo más terrible que se le pudo hacer pasado por la mente, era que ya no recordaba el camino de vuelta.  
Los minutos pasaron asoladores, bastante lentos para el pequeño. Su corazón golpeaba su pecho con rapidez como si estuviese a punto de estallar dejando ver su fuerza en la garganta del menor. En un momento, se detuvo en seco sin saber mucho el por qué y se molestó al escuchar sus propios latidos en sus oidos con severa incomodidad. Al detenerse, su mente había vuelto al suelo pero volvió acompañada de malas jugadas.  
-¿Y si él ha...? -Dejó una leve pausa pensando en sus palabras y negó con la cabeza energéticamente, sin dejar de terminar su propia frase.  
Agitaba su cabeza con fuerza, tratando de ahuyentar aquellos terribles pensamientos de su cabeza, todo aquello que pensaba era totalmente imposible, totalmente, se está hablando de Adrian quien era bastante fuerte...Peor aún así, tampoco se lograba hacer la idea de que él estuviese con vida, pero ¿Y las gafas? Por su mente pasaban dos opciones, la primera podría ser tan sólo un posible despiste del shinigami, aunque el pareciese de un porte bastante alto parecía ser algo torpe, eso le logró dar una pequeña gota de esperanza al pequeño, pero la otra sería todo lo contrario obviamente, que de seguro se le cayeron mientras una fiera luchaba contra él... ... ...Los pensamientos de Sebby acallaron.  
Ahora ni él mismo sabía si era creyente de sus propios pensamientos o no, y en un momento de desesperación cerró sus ojos y juntó ambas manos rezando con fuerza todo lo que conocía.  
-Por favor, Señor...Sé que no he sido la persona más buena del mundo, pero aún así...te pido por favor que Adrian se encuesntre vivo...Que me ayudes a encontrarle...-Su tono de voz durante la oración temblaba frágilmente, como si estuvise a punto de romperse.  
No tuvo momento para sentirse ridículo por mostrar debilidad por aquel shinigami, pero sí lo hubo para encontrarse como un completo inútil, pues en una hora, no había logrado nada.  
Mientras abría lentamente sus ojos después de sus plegarias, logró percibir un olor bastante fuerte por lo cual se vio obligado a cubiri su nariz con parte de su túnica. Azufre, ese era el olor que pudo distinguir, un aroma que le resultaba bastante familiar a pesar de no saber donde lo había sentido antes. De un movimiento raudo ladeó su cabeza y retiró la tela de su rostro sólo soltándolo. Pues procuraba que aquel hedor podría ser la señal, un resultado de su súplica, tenía que serlo, estaba completamente convencido.  
-Idiota, maldito shinigami...-Dio media vuelta siguiendo aquel olor- Ya voy por ti -Masculló con sus energías completamente renovadas acompañadas de una gota mínima de esperanza.  
Su valor brotó de lo más profundo de su alma con sólo un profundo respiro mientras trataba de descifrar de donde provendría aquella esencia. A medida de que caminaba por aquel lugar, cogía aire profunda y exageradamente pues a veces se iba perdiendo y de vez en cuando tosía ahogadamente, como si su garganta se hubiese secado. Eventualmente, el olor se hizo cada vez más fuerte.  
Pasó por encima de los arbustos, apartándolos de vez en cuando y pisando fuertemente para asegurarse de que el suelo fuese seguro, cuando logró nuevamente observar a su frente dio un salto al encontrarse con una escena que llegó a helarle la sangre.  
Se encontró con un claro más o menos amplio en donde los árboles se abrían hacia arriba, dejando libre el alcance de la luz lunar al pasto perfectamente, iluminando lo suficientemente bien aquella grotesca escena que llamó la atención de Sebby.  
Delante de él, había un bulto, una criatura o lo que sea de un color oscuro se mostraba sin fuerzas para mover ni un músculo, permaneciendo tumbada boca abajo con ambos ojos cerrados y respirando agitadamente. Tenía la confección de una pantera, pero de un tamaño mucho mayor, como tres veces más grande e intimidante, pero eso no fue lo que hizo que Sebby se estremeciese, sino que fue una prominente cornamenta del mismo oscuro color que se alzaba con orgullo de entre las pieles del anima, ubicada entremedio de sus orejas. No recordaba haber visto un animal tan extrañamente grotesco e intimidante, aunque tampoco ha tenido la oportunidad de ver muchos.  
Después de percatarse de la cornamenta, logró darse cuenta que desde su enorme cuerpo emanaban gruesos hilos de humo de un color violeta bastante oscuros, de estos provenían el insoportable olor a azufre.  
-A-ah...-Un leve gemido de asombro se asomó por la boca de Sebby, no podía creer lo que tenía enfrente de él ciertamente no era un animal de este mundo, pero entonces ¿Qué era? De todas formas, para su suerte estaba débil por lo cual bajó un poco su cabeza y nuevamente encontrando algo que llamó su atención, esta vez de sobremanera...Era Adrian. Otro leve gemido desgarrador se escuchó proveniente de su garganta la cual estaba casi helada, encontró al shinigami, pero no de la manera en que pensaría que lo encontraría.  
Los cabellos plateados del hombre se iluminaban un poco con la débil luz de la luna mientras yacía entre el pasto boca arriba y con la ropa de la cintura hacia abajo completamente rasgada permitiendo ver un poco de su nívea piel de porcelana acompañada de una espesa sustancia carmesí a lo lejos.  
¡Adrian! -Exclamó Sebby con un graznido completamente desesperado, como si el dolor que siente Adrian, también lo sintiera el pequeño de cabellos negros e incluso con mayor intensidad.  
Corrío torpemente hacia el cuerpo del shinigami, de vez en cuando tropezándose hasta caer de rodillas al lado derecho de este. Al notar la apariencia del shinigami todo el valor que obtuvo para llegar hasta allí, le había abandonado en un santiamén.  
Adrian lucía totalmente mal, su tez estaba más pálida que de costumbre y fría, unas ojeras pronunciadas bajo sus ojos las cuales eran de un color levemente azulado al igual que el mismo tono en sus labios que se encontraban manchados de sangre, era totalmente irreal para Sebby. Las ropas negras que siempre traía estaban rasgadas, un gran desgarro y pequeños cortes estaban marcados tanto en su pecho como en su estómago, al parecen habían dejado ya de sangrar pero bajo las rodillas del chico de cabellos negros había un gran charco de sangre.  
-Oye, levantate -Dijo mientras sus pequeñas manos se encontraban posadas con cuidado sobre el brazo del shinigami, moviéndolo gentilmente- No te hagas el inconsciente... -Su voz a medida de sus palabras se iba quebrando- ¡Esto no tiene gracia, Adrian! -Exclamó con graznido desgarrador y desesperado.  
Aún pensaba que todo ello era irreal, una terrible pesadilla o quizás una broma bastante psada. Pero no, desgraciadamente no era nada de aquello.  
-Adrian...Adrian, escúchame...  
El cuerpo de Sebby temblaba con fuerza, no por el frío, sino por el terrible nerviosismo que rodeaba su cuerpo, el miedo de perder a Adrian. Tocó la mejilla de su compañero suavemente, percatándose al momento en que el opuesto estaba helado, quizá desde hace cuanto tiempo.  
-Por favor...te lo pido, Adrian...Tú no puedes morir  
Se sentía completamente devastado, como si gran parte de sí mismo se estuviese esfumando junto con la brisa de aquella fría y lúgubre noche, pero no lograba saber el por qué de aquello. Sea lo que sea, esa sensación le asfixiaba.  
-...No puedes estar muerto... -Masculló meneando sutilmente la cabeza mientras se mordía suavemente el labio inferior. Un cruel y notorio sentimiento de impotencia le atacó por la espalda y nuevamente exclamó -¡Me prometiste que estarías a m-mi lado! ¡Que no me abandonarías...! Te necesito, Adrian... -Su voz nuevamente se iba apagando, volviéndose lastimada.  
Aún así con todos sus gritos y súplicas no recibía respuesta alguna.  
Mientras observaba al hombre de cabellos plateados, escuchó un tenue maullido lastimero, y girando un poco su cabeza, vio al pequeño felino de ojos rojos donde antes se encontraba la temible fiera, algo confundido ante la situación pudo deducir que eran el mismo ser, pues el minino seguía emanando aquellos hilillos extraños de humo desinchándose cada vez más. En ese momento, Sebby no quiso perder el tiempo para darle la explicación a la situación, pero le golpeó nuevamente un sentimiento de golpe intenso.  
-No debí haberte pedido que lo buscaras, Adrian...-Dijo volviendo su rostro hacia el mayor con una mohina y leve sonrisa- ...Es todo mi culpa  
Su vista se volvió borrosa, las lágrimas comenzaron a inhundar sus ojos y correr a montones por su mejilla hasta llegar casi al pecho del shinigami.  
Su llanto fue lo último, no pudo sostenerse más ni poder mantener sus fuerzas mentales, sin mayor importancia, su cabeza suavemente cayó en el pecho del shinigami mientras sus manos se aferraban al cuallo frío de este, enredándose un poco con los cabellos plateados mientras sus sollozos dejaban un silencio imperando en el lugar.  
-Todos tenían razón...sólo soy un monstruo, un demonio en carne y hueso... -Masculló con amargura y con su voz completamente quebrad, ahogada con sus sollozos.  
El silencio ahorcaba cada vez más el lugar, se hacía mucho más denso hasta que algo hizo que Sebby diese un brinco perdiendo el aliento.  
Una voz.  
-No...deberías decir esas cosas de tí mismo, chiquillo... -Aquella voz era la de Adrian, pero completamente diferente, no era suave, dulce ni apasible, sino que era enronquecida y debil. Pero aún así, tenía aquella amable expresión, sus ojos entreabiertos y esa lene sonrisa que procuraba que todo estaba bien.  
Con un rápido movimiento, Sebby se levantó observando al shinigami con las lágrimas aún en sus ojos, asimilando si aquello fue real o simplemente un juego macabro de su mente completamente herida.  
-Adrian... -El pequeño se secó las lágrimas pasando su mano por sus ojos aún tembloroso para después sujetar el rostro pálido del shinigami con ambas manos gentilmente, mirándolo sin convencerse por completo aún de que estaba vivo.  
-Vaya...creo que debería meterme más seguido en ese tipo de situaciones - Dijo con una voz débil y baja, pero aún audible, después tosiendo.  
-No bromées ahora, grandísimo idiota -Cortó las palabras del shinigami tajantemente y con una desepseración en sus ojos.  
El shinigami dejó que el silencio nuevamente los abrazara, pero con mayor suavidad mientras sus orbes color esmeralda apagada se perdían en los rubí del chico totalmente, pareciéndo como si fuese a perder nuevamente el conocimiento.  
-Sebby...¿Recuerdas lo que te pregunté en el río?  
-Y-yo...-Le miró de manera pensativa y en silencio mientras respiraba de manera un tanto agitada, pero esta rápidamente se iba estabilizando.  
El chico se quedó pensando un buen rato y Adrian, al notar que el menor no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, decidió decírselo directamente.  
-Te pregunté...de qué manera te gustaba, y si podía besarte, después tú me preguntaste lo mismo y pues... -Algo cortó rápidamente sus palabras  
Esta vez, Adrian fue quién se quedó estático, sintió y vio al chicojuntar ambas fauces con torpeza y timidez acompañados de un leve carmín en sus mejillas. El shinigami cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose mejor que en el mismísimo cielo.  
Pero el contacto duró apenas unos segundos, Sebby se apartó completamente avergonzado sin haberse percatado anteriormente de sus acciones, decidió guardar silencio.  
-Gracias, Sebby...-Susurró el mayor con una renovada y pequeña sonrisa trazada en su rostro  
-N-no deberías...no me agradezcas...-Respondió Sebby con su mirar hacia otro lado. Ante aquello, Adrian nuevamente rió dificultosamente y el menor le dirigió la vista, con una mirada en blanco.  
-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó el hombre de cabellos plateados claramente preocupado por la expresión de Sebby.  
-¿Me vas a dejar? -Respondió con otra pregunta repentinamente  
Adrian abrió un poco más sus ojos, impresionado por la pregunta del menor pero después sonrió con ternura y como respuesta posó su mano sobre la nuca del chico, pidiéndole que se acercara y agachara lo cual hizo hasta que el oído de Sebby estuviese lo suficientemente cerca del pecho del shinigami.  
-Dime, Sebby ¿Qué escuchas? -Le preguntó mirando perdidamente el cielo nocturno  
-Tu corazón... -Decidió responder en un fino hilo de voz cerrando poco a poco sus ojos junto con los relajantes latidos del mayor.  
-Ahí está tu respuesta, pequeño -Nuevamente intentó reír con su tos presente, y cerrando sus ojos acarició los cabellos del niño a su lado.  
Sebby se acurrucó más cerca del mayor y esbozó una débil sonrisa tranquila después de mucho tiempo.  
-Idiota... -Masculló sin borrar su sonrisa


	17. Chapter 6

Esa noche en la que Sebby había logrado encontrar finalmente a Adrian se volvió tranquila después de pasar por la terrible oscuridad y mermar los extenuantes peligros que el bosque brindaba. La luna estaba en su mayor esplendor y las estrellas intentaban ayudarle mientras ambos seres yacían en el suelo, aún conscientes pero ya lo suficientemente cansados, en especial Adrian... Pero aquel momento de calma sosegada para ambos se vio cruelmente interrumpida por gemidos de hambre y gruñidos gruesos.  
Habrán pasado apenas media hora cuando aquella calma se había esfumado junto con el mover de los árboles cuando el viento sopló, el shinigami abrió sus ojos de golpe y con cuidado ladeó su cabeza a ambos lados para encontrar la orientación de gruñidos de fieras hambrientas que se aproximaban.  
-Sebby... -Murmuró Adrian -Estamos rodeados  
Seguramente, el hedor de sangre fresca las atrajo en unos pocos momentos. De entre los árboles los lobos de aquella zona se asomaban cuidadosamente mostrando una mirada asesina, sedienta mientras que de su boca entreabierta mostraba sus colmillos chorreando su boca en saliva.  
¿Tenían escapatoria?  
Adrian estaba casi sin fuerzas para dar un gran salto con Sebby en brazos y escapar fácilmente del bosque, sus heridas le impedían moverse con rapidez y la pérdida importante de sangre le hacía sentir fuertes mareos. Correr o morir, esas serían las únicas opciones.  
El pequeño de cabellos oscuros al escuchar las palabras del shinigami alzó sutilmente su cabeza y observó a su alrededor, correctamente habían fieras de la arboleda por todos lados y la retirada no sería muy fácil. Esta vez, Sebby al lado de Adrian se sentía mucho más seguro y tomó un aire profundo reuniendo todo su valor.  
-Habrá que solamente correr, shinigami  
-No hay otra -Respondió Adrian mientras asentía suavemente con la cabeza -Cuando cuente tres, nos levantaremos y correremos hacia la izquierda ¿Si? Usa todas tus fuerzas  
-En eso no tengo problema...¿Pero qué sucederá contigo?  
-Estoy bien, niño...No tendré problemas al correr -Dijo entre una arrogante risa -Y si de todas maneras me sucede algo, lo cual es imposible, tú sólo corre ¿Escuchaste? Escapa sin pensar en mi ¿Si?  
-Adrian... -Masculló mientras suspiraba con cierta amargura- No prometo nada  
-Hmph...Bien, comenzaré la cuenta...Uno...  
Las bestias iban acercándose cada vez más entre temibles gruñidos que llegaban a paralizar los huesos. En cada paso se lograba ver que sus garras sobresalían y que los lobos saltarían en cualquier momento con algún movimiento lo suficientemente brusco, esto preocupaba un poco a Sebby, pero Adrian se veía bastante confiado.  
-Dos... -Entornó sus ojos, frunciendo el entrecejo para observar mejor a las bestias que no se asomaban aún entre los árboles -¡Tres!  
El aviso del shinigami resonó en la cabeza de Sebby y todo sucedió bastante rápido para él, de un salto se levantó y echó a correr sin mirar atrás, ni fijarse si Adrian pudo levantarse. Sintió un arranque de adrenalina correr por su sangre y esto lo llevó a un leve mareo, pero aún así siguió corriendo mientras los animales salvajes saltaban.  
-¡Adrian! -Gritó para asegurarse de que el shinigami estuviese bien  
-¡Corre, Sebby! ¡No te detengas ni mires hacia atrás! ¡CORRE! -Adrian gritó con todas sus fuerzas pues se escuchaba bastante distante a los oídos de Sebby...Se había quedado atrás, quizás haciendo qué cosa.  
Sebby giró un poco su cabeza sin detenerse mirando hacia atrás de reojo, allí estaba Adrian batallando con un montón de fieras que se le habían tirado encima. Él estaba en el suelo tratando de apartárselas con golpes mientras estas estiraban su cabeza intentando dar feroces mordidas hacia cualquier parte del cuerpo del shinigami.  
-Mierda... -Sebby al ver la escena decidió volver, pues ningún lobo le seguía.  
-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Lárgate! -Exclamó Adrian echando su cabeza hacia atrás para posar su mirar sobre el niño el cual corría hacia Adrian  
-¡¿Cómo que qué creo que hago?! ¡Claro que salvándote, idiota! -Al pequeño se le notaba la rabia en los ojos  
-¡Deja esos actos heroicos para otras ocasiones! ¡Saldré vivo de esta!  
-¡¿Eso crees?! ¡Mírate! ¡Yo te quiero...vivo, imbécil!  
Adrian finalmente guardó silencio y prosiguió con tratar de apartarse a los animales, sabía que Sebby era bastante terco y haría lo que fuese para lograr sus cometidos, eso le carcomía de preocupación la mente.  
-¡Eh! ¡Aquí, malditas bestias! -Sebby ya estaba bastante cerca del tumulto de animales que estaban encaramados sobre Adrian y comenzó a hacer movimientos bruscos, ya sea brincando y moviendo sus brazos o pisando fuertemente el piso.  
Eso llamó la atención de la mayoría.  
Algunas dejaban el cuerpo del shinigami y lenta y recelosamente se acercaban a Sebby relamiendo su hocico. Sebby permaneció quieto dando un paso atrás, listo para correr en el momento en que la situación se volviese crítica.  
-M-mierda... -Sus piernas temblaban por el susto, pero no era el momento de caer en el piso de rodillas ni orar para que los animales no le comiesen. Debía juntar el suficiente valor para ayudar al hombre de cabellos plateados en apuros, aunque el miedo le estaba ganando. Dio el primer paso hacia atrás.  
-Ese niño... -Mumuró Adrian mientras sacó fuerzas para apartarse de los animales, se deslizó un poco por el pasto y finalmente se levantó de un salto. Las fieras se preparaban para el asecho y gruñeron frustradas, dieron un salto hacia Adrian pero éste con apenas suerte logró esquivarles con un movimiento leve hacia la derecha -Bien... -Aprovechando de que algunos lobos estaban aturdidos, pasó corriendo rápidamente por el grupo que se acercaba hacia Sebby -¡Cuando pase a tu lado, toma mi mano!  
El de ojos rojos frunció el entrecejo y extendió su mano sutilmente, listo para tomar la del contrario quien se aproximaba con rapidez mientras los animales salvajemente corrían.  
-¡Ahora! -Gritó Adrian con dificultad, ahogadamente  
En ese momento ambas manos chocaron haciendo un leve chasquido y con fuerza se juntaron, Adrian corriendo a toda velocidad se llevó casi a rastras a Sebby mientras trataba de tomar el ritmo. Las bestias estaba completamente enfadadas al no tener la oportunidad de atrapar a su presa y corrieron todas en una manada sin pensarlo dos veces, siguiendo a ambos.  
Los pies del niño tropezaban entre la tierra húmeda nocturna aún tratando de tomar con su mayor esfuerzo el raudo movimiento del shinigami quien jadeaba fuertemente, al parecer estaba llegando a su límite, esforzando a su cuerpo mucho más de lo debido.


	18. Chapter 6 Part 2

El pequeño observaba preocupado al shinigami, quien tanto en sus movimientos como en su jadeo se le notaba el terrible cansancio que debería de estar pasando. Se le notaba completamente preocupado por Adrian, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era verle con esa tranquilizante sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Adrian…Yo…-La voz cortante y ahogada del mayor le interrumpió  
-No gastes aliento ahora…lo necesitas…para correr –Habló lo más claro posible, tratando de ocultar cada queja.  
Sebby siguió corriendo y guardó silencio, viendo como sus palabras eran interrumpidas por las del hombre de cabellos plateados.  
Unos pocos minutos después Sebby estaba al ritmo del hombre shinigami aún corriendo de las feroces bestias las cuales poco a poco se iban rindiendo y nuevamente se devolvían a la oscuridad del bosque entremedio de los árboles. Eso los calmaba un poco, pero no relajarse, todavía les seguían y estaban completamente perdidos en la arboleda quizá con cuantas fieras más ocultas entre los árboles y arbustos.  
-Sebby…Haga lo que yo haga, tú, por favor sigue corriendo ¿Si? –Habló Adrian de la nada sin soltar la mano de Sebby ningún caso ni apaciguar su paso -¿Qué piensas hacer, Adrian?  
-Discúlpame por hacerte esto pero...Ahora corre, corre sin detenerte, te lo pido por favor  
Sebby estaba confundido y a la vez preocupado, no sabía lo que Adrian esta vez haría pero de todas formas se negó en cuestionarle y siguió. En un momento, sintió como ambas manos se separaban, como los dedos de Adrian cubiertos por sus guantes se abrían y escuchó las fuertes pisadas del shinigami alejarse. El pequeño ladeó su cabeza y observó aquello como si el movimiento fuese con lentitud, cerró los ojos y con una presión en su pecho volviendo a retomar todas sus fuerzas y valor prosiguió sin mirar atrás. Adrian nuevamente quedó entre la oscuridad del bosque que se formaba a medida de que los pasos del pequeño avanzaban.  
-¿Qué pensará hacer ahora? –Se preguntaba varias veces en su cabeza entre cada paso cuales lo martirizaban cada vez más, sintiéndose lejos del shinigami. Aquella soledad que sentía en el monasterio volvió de golpe en su ser, carcomiéndole nuevamente con pensamientos negativos acerca de lo que sucedería en la profundidad donde dejó a Adrian.  
Indiscriminadamente volteó su cuerpo para observar la distancia en la que se encontraban ambos. Nada…no pudo ver ni la silueta del shinigami ni oír sonido alguno, eso le preocupó aún más por lo cual, sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a sumergirse entre el temible mar de árboles.  
-No puedo dejarlo solo… -Mascullaba una y otra vez exigiéndole a su cuerpo a gritos que siguiera adelante hasta llegar lo suficientemente cerca de Adrian.  
Para su suerte, el camino fue completamente recto y había avanzado apenas unos pocos kilómetros, corría con todas sus fuerzas inhalando y exhalando con fuerza, son su rostro rojo y ojos cristalinos. No se lo permitía, no se permitía dejar al shinigami en aquellas situaciones solo y más con una manada de bestias sedientas de sangre, acumulando fuerza desde hace ya tiempo para arrancar feroz y cruelmente la carne de una pobre víctima en estados críticos. Sebby sentía que debía hacer algo ¿Pero qué? Esa pregunta pasaba por su cabeza una y mil veces ¿Qué haría? ¿Sólo volver y s observar como los lobos rasguñaban sin piedad al hombre debilitado? ¿Cómo le arrancaban la carne? ¿Cómo de todo su cuerpo la sangre brotaba? ¿Qué haría? Todo eso hizo que se detuviese un momento con la cabeza baja sin evitar sollozar amargamente.  
-No podría hacer nada… -Murmuró en tono frágil, con la voz quebrándose poco a poco –Sólo… …No… ¡No puedo hacer nada! –Esos pensamientos le hizo perder los estribos, el control de su mente y cayó al suelo de rodillas cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos patéticamente entre la oscuridad mezclada con la tenue luz plateada que apenas pasaba entre los árboles. Permaneció sollozando y negando con la cabeza alrededor de quince minutos cuando logró escuchar un par de gemidos altos, agudos y desgarradores, tétricos, fríos…Helaban los huesos. Sebby alzó su mirar rápidamente y apoyando su mano en el piso, logró ponerse de pie sin apartar su mirada del oscuro túnel que los árboles formaban más allá de la vista del niño.  
Esta vez las esperanzas no volvieron, el pequeño tenía sus pensamientos ya muy a distancia mientras corría nuevamente pisando con rapidez las hojas del otoño pasado, sus ojos permanecían en blanco y su boca entreabierta, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire cada paso. Su cabello mojado por el sudor de vez en cuando le estorbaba la vista y con su mano derecha lograba apartarlos un poco para que estos nuevamente tapasen, eso le resultaba algo molesto pero no le prestaba mayor atención.  
Cuando llegó finalmente, vio al shinigami con la imperante arma manchada de humor carmín emanando una cruel lucha en su siniestra mientras se poseedor permanecía parado dándole la espalda al chico y mirando fijamente los cadáveres de los animales que se retorcían de dolor debido a múltiples heridas…Poco después, Adrian también cayó pero de rodillas, aferrándose de su hoz.  
-Adrian… -Masculló Sebby a punto de ponerse a llorar mientras se acercaba al shinigami para tocarle suavemente el hombro  
-Eres muy terco ¿Verdad, Sebby?... –Preguntó sin voltear  
Para la suerte de ambos, Adrian no estaba casi con ningún grave rasguño.  
-Yo… No vengas con eso ¡Me preocupo por ti! –Exclamó rompiendo el llanto mientras se abrazaba fuertemente de la espalda del mayor y ocultaba su cabeza entre esta sollozando prolongadamente, su preocupación se disipó completamente y de nuevo sentía aquella seguridad al estar al lado del hombre de cabellos plateados. Tras él veía un cálido refugio donde dejar caer por completo sus lágrimas, donde descargar sus penas. Todo, absolutamente todo…En Adrian sentía aquella seguridad como la que sentía con su madre, solamente que por Adrian llegaba a sentir algo completamente diferente, eso aún no lo tenía muy claro.  
-Lo lamento, Adrian… -Dijo después de varios sollozos –Fue mi culpa por la cual sucedió todo esto, yo te mandé a buscar al felino, yo soy el verdadero monstruo…Yo soy el maldito demonio, Adrian…Por favor…Discúlpame –Nuevamente sentía esa terrible presión en el pecho, una carga enorme haciendo cada palabra suya bastante pesada y dificultosa, su voz temblaba y con tan solo manifestar una simple oración, le dolía la garganta. Sus manos estaban aferradas a las ropas del shinigami y apretaba fuertemente sus dientes entre sus sollozos, tratando así de mantenerse tranquilo.  
-Sebby… -Murmuró con un aire mohíno y volteó sin antes apartar las manos del pequeño de sus ropas –Estás…disculpado. No te preocupes por nada, yo fui quién decidió sumergirse al bosque, quien sin poner oposición fue por el gato… -Trataba de buscar palabras para no hacer sentir tan culpable a Sebby.  
-Yo fui quien te lo pidió sin siquiera decir antes por favor… -Bajó su cabeza ocultando sus ojos con su mojado cabello por el sudor mientras que de sus mejillas corrían por mares las lágrimas acibaradas las cuales brillaban un poco al caer al suelo, rozando un poco la mano del mayor cuando se dirigía al rostro del pequeño.  
Al sentir la mano contraria pasar por su mejilla suave y cálidamente, Sebby cerró sus ojos recargando un poco su cabeza en esta, dejando que todos sus pesares se alejaran rápidamente de su mente, dejando esta en blanco.  
-Adrian… -Su voz era completamente quebrada  
-Dime, Sebby…  
Buscó una manera de tratar de compensar todo nuevamente, algo anhelado para Adrian que Sebby supiera.  
El pequeño de ojos rojos abrazó fuertemente al shinigami sin dejar de lado su llanto que se apaciguaba a medida de que el tiempo pasaba, ocultó su cabeza entre el hombro de su mayor y suspiró profundamente.  
-No quiero que vuelvas a apartarte de mí, Adrian…Por ningún motivo. Si algo quiero que hagas, estaré a tu lado por más peligroso que sea ¿S-si? –Reunió grandes fuerzas para que sus palabras fueran lo suficientemente fluidas y claras.  
El shinigami trazó una sonrisa leve y cautivada, rodeando el cuerpo del menor tal cual como en el río, sólo que esta vez de frente, sus brazos para Sebby resultaron cálidos, acogedores mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba los rostros de ambos y se hacía cada vez más presente entre las hojas de los árboles.


	19. Chapter 6 Part 3

-No te preocupes, Sebby…No pensaré en apartarme de ti cuando me necesites… -Susurró Adrian en un tono dulce para calmarle un poco, cerrando apaciguadamente sus ocelos  
-Bien… -Dijo entre un suspiro aliviado. Ahora sabía que ningún peligro ambos corrían dentro del terrible bosque…Por ahora.  
Después de un largo abrazo se separaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos por unos pocos segundos. Adrian mostró su típica amable sonrisa para avisar que todo estaría bien, mientras que Sebby trataba de devolvérsela, más, sólo una extraña mueca salió. Aún permanecía preocupado no por las fieras que aparecerían en cualquier momento, sino por las graves heridas del shinigami.  
-Ya no hay más tiempo, pequeño… -Tomando suavemente el hombro del chico, se puso de pie –Es hora de salir de aquí. Mientras más cae la noche, más hambre un lobo tiene…  
El pequeño de cabellos negros asintió con la cabeza y tomó de la mano al shinigami inocentemente, posando una mirada implorante además de algo asustada sobre el mayor.  
-No te preocupes, enano…Saldremos de esta –Nuevamente le sonrió de manera amable y lo tomó esta vez entre sus brazos. Sebby no mostró oposición alguna aún sabiendo que Adrian estaba herido, pero sabía también que él se esmeraría en llevarle de esa manera.  
El hombre de cabellos plateados alzó su mirar y ágilmente subió a la copa de un árbol saltando rama por rama, esto a Sebby le llegó a resultar bastante extraño, Adrian herido pero aún así lo suficientemente ágil ¿Habrá recobrado nuevamente sus fuerzas? ¿O solamente sería aquella adrenalina momentánea? Sea lo que sea, la situación era buena.  
Dejando las dudas de lado, Sebby miró todo el panorama; la luna iluminando el manto azulado de la noche, las estrellas brillando perfectamente. En cuanto a lo abajo todo era árboles, kilómetros y kilómetros de eterna arboleda.  
-¿Qué hay más allá del bosque, Adrian? –Preguntó Sebby en voz baja  
-Un humilde pueblo

-¿Humilde?

-Así es, gente trabajadora y esforzada para obtener su pan de cada día y esas cosas  
Sebby permaneció en silencio por un lapso y después abrió nuevamente su boca para hablar.  
-¿Podría yo escapar del monasterio y ser libre?  
-Eso deberías de hacerlo tú solo…Yo en eso no puedo ayudarte, sino, pierdo mi trabajo como shinigami por completo  
-Entonces hasta que me deshaga de él…  
-Podrás hacerlo, pequeño… -Adrian dio una media vuelta algo brusca, asiendo que el menor se aferrara nuevamente de sus ropas

-¡…!

-Ah…Allá está el monasterio, Sebby –Entornó un poco sus ojos para lograr verlo, pues este se encontraba distanciado desde donde estaban. Apenas se podía divisar la silueta de la edificación.  
-¿Te encuentras bien como para ir hacia allá?  
-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por nada…  
El pequeño asintió y ya cansado apoyó su cabeza en el pecho contrario cerrando sus ojos sutilmente mostrando una expresión calmada. A Adrian le llamó un poco la atención y recibió aquella expresión con una sonrisa durante pocos segundos, alzó su cabeza a lo alto y comenzó con el viaje turbulento de la punta de un árbol a otra raudamente. Sus caídas y movimientos eran tan suaves que el niño que llevaba entre sus brazos no abrió sus ojos en ningún momento. El shinigami procuraba ser bastante cuidadoso.  
De vez en cuando, Adrian perdía el equilibrio pero rápidamente lo retomaba, su cuerpo estaba débil y no resistía el dolor en cada paso.  
Guardaba toda su agonía en su mente, no deseaba preocupar al pequeño Sebby.  
Llegaron casi sin problema alguno al monasterio, el pequeño de cabellos negros estaba profundamente dormido, por lo cual, Adrian directamente lo llevó a su habitación y lo recostó sobre gentilmente sobre la cama sin antes preocuparse de limpiarle un poco el rostro y secar la frente de este. Le tapó con la sábana y le acarició la mejilla con su herida mano la cual había dejado de sangrar hace ya mucho rato.  
-Buenas noches, pequeño… -Murmuró mostrando una sonrisa gentil a ojos entrecerrados.  
Al apartarse del menor, le miró con cierta tristeza y pesar, tenía en cuenta de que Sebby estaba arrepentido de lo sucedido y sentía remordimiento profundo por ello…Eso era lo menos que Adrian deseaba pensar en ese momento o eso creyó.  
De un momento para otro un recuerdo golpeó sus pensamientos, aquella terrible pelea con el pequeño felino que buscaba. En el claro que los árboles formaban, el gato estaba lamiendo su pata sin prestar atención alguna a su alrededor, Adrian se acercó lentamente e intentó tomarlo, pero los ojos de este brillaron intensamente acompañado de un gruñido y después un horrendo quejido. Eso había hecho que Adrian diese un pequeño paso hacia atrás soltando al felino…grave error.  
El shinigami negó energéticamente con la cabeza al tan sólo recordar al felino y toda la feroz batalla, intentaba una y mil veces dejar su mente totalmente en blanco, sin ningún recuerdo o algo por el estilo. Desgraciadamente no lo lograba, así que como última opción observó al pequeño Sebby por un buen rato mientras este dormía pesadamente, con todo cansancio. Adrian también deseaba un merecido descanso, pero no podía, no debía hacerlo ¿Qué tal si la amenaza aún seguía vigente? Él sería el único quien se encargaría de todas maneras, protegiendo fervientemente al pequeño de cabellos oscuros.  
Apoyándose contra la pared, Adrian cerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos, tomando una respiración calmada. Por primera vez en muchas horas, nuevamente se sintió tranquilo o por lo menos una pequeña sensación de tranquilidad donde sabía que nada sucedería en un buen rato.

Dos rápidas horas pasaron y el sol nuevamente se asomó entre las montañas, iluminando tenuemente la habitación donde ambos seres cansados y heridos se encontraban. Sebby fue el primero en abrir con sosiego sus ojos mientras apoyaba su torso contra su codo y poco a poco se reincorporaba al mundo de los vivos. Los primero que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor, buscando la presencia del shinigami la cual en la habitación no estaba.  
-Adrian… -Dijo el nombre del shinigami en voz baja además de seca  
La puerta, pocos segundos después se abrió y allí se asomó una silueta de porte fino e imperante, sin duda alguna, era Adrian.  
-Buenos días, pequeño Sebby –Manifestó con una voz tranquila  
Sebby le miró con la expresión en blanco y bajó la cabeza en unos segundos, apenas murmurando.  
-No le encuentro los buenos…  
Entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y se sentó al borde de la cama con una expresión completamente pacífica, sus rasguños en el rostro habían desaparecido por completo y sus ropas estaban impecables, hasta traía sus gafas puestas. Sebby alzó un poco más su rostro y le vio, ante eso, esbozó una apenas notable sonrisa.  
-Me alegra que estés bien, Adrian  
-Por mi ahora no te ocupes… -El shinigami tomó las sábanas y destapó al chico, dejando su cuerpo casi desnudo al descubierto –Tú estás bastante herido  
En efecto, tanto las piernas como los brazos y todo el cuerpo del menor estaban cubiertos por pequeños rasguños carmín, estaba todo manchado de sangre y sus piernas aún tiritaban un poco por todo el esfuerzo que hizo la noche anterior.  
-¿Qué le hiciste a mi ropa? Digo ¿Cuándo…? N-no sentí… -Estaba extrañado y a la vez sorprendido, en ningún momento durante la noche o mañana sintió como le quitaron la túnica completamente rasgada.  
-Estabas profundamente dormido, Sebby –Concretó Adrian acompañado de una débil sonrisa –Mientras dormías procuraba curar un poco aquellas heridas, pero al parecer siguen fluyendo…  
El pequeño, algo avergonzado arrebató las sábanas y nuevamente cubrió su cuerpo estirando esta de sobremanera.  
-Yo me ocuparé de ello, no te preocupes…Es más, tú también deberías descansar, durante el día ya no hay peligro alguno  
Ante las palabras del niño, negó con la cabeza suavemente mientras cerraba sus ojos.  
-Siempre habrá peligro, Sebby, en especial si ese gato está cerca –Su semblante cambió por completo, sus palabras tanto como su expresión se tornaron serias.


	20. Chapter 6 Part 4 (Last one)

El Pequeño de cabellos negros guardó silencio y miró hacia la ventana la cual daba justamente al bosque, permaneció pensando un buen rato acerca de lo sucedido, no pudo sacárselo de la cabeza por ningún momento. Aquellas horas dentro de la oscura arboleda habrían marcado parte de su vida, en especial cuando vio a Adrian bañado en sangre entre el claro…Con tan sólo pensarlo, le daban escalofríos. Adrian permanecía mirándole con aquella expresión seria, pero interiormente sentía siempre esa preocupación profunda por el estar del chico. Ya había pasado por bastante y su mente tanto como su cuerpo no lo lograba aguantar, es sólo un niño.  
En el ambiente se podía notar cierta sensación de tristeza y melancolía, quién sabe por qué. Adrian y Sebby estaban en profundo silencio sin intercambiar miradas algunas por un buen rato, ni tampoco contacto. Eso incomodaba bastante a Adrian, de seguro el pequeño estaría sumido en sus pensamientos siempre terribles sin apartar su mirada de la arboleda.  
Un grito horrorosamente alto cortó el silencio completamente.  
Adrian miró hacia la puerta mientras que Sebby observaba a todos lados, tomando con ambas manos las sábanas para apartarlas y después salir de la cama en un salto, perdiendo levemente el equilibrio y flexionando un poco sus piernas.  
-¿Y eso…? –Preguntó el pequeño  
-Ha de ser que descubrieron los cadáveres… -Ambos se miraron por un lapso y Adrian se puso de pie rápidamente, yendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola apenas para asomarse.  
Sebby se encontraba nuevamente en silencio, esperando palabra alguna del shinigami para confirmar si era lo que ambos suponían. Adrian se apartó de la puerta y cerró esta suavemente, volteó hacia el ojirojizo y asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna.  
A Sebby le atravesó un leve miedo que desapareció en segundos pensando a quién le echarían la culpa, era obvio, como siempre, todas las matanzas tenían que ver con él. Pero como se nombró, ese miedo se disipó en segundos, Sebby dibujó una sonrisa a medio labio y hacia un mueble bastante descuidado, de este sacó una túnica raída pero no tan descuidada y se la puso de un solo movimiento.  
-Vamos para allá, Adrian –Dijo completamente convencido y ensimismado  
Adrian le miro de reojo alzando una ceja, no podía creer que la actitud del pequeño haya cambiado tan rápidamente, hace unos minutos Sebby parecía completamente asustado, ahora poseía una sonrisa con malicia y segura.  
Entretanto Adrian permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos donde el tema era Sebby, el pequeño salió de la habitación a paso lento, esperándolo.  
-Adrian… -Exclamó con dominación  
-Ah… -Reincorporó su mente a la realidad y lo primero que observó fue a Sebby, camino hasta este y suspiró de manera leve esperando a que el pequeño siguiese con su caminata.  
Ambos sin intercambiar palabras caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al lugar donde una masa de gente estaba reunida en un semicírculo con variadas expresiones ya sean de susto, sorpresa o indiferencia, estando allí sólo de curiosos. Sebby dio un paso adelante sobre la montonera de jóvenes y allí estaban los cuerpos mutilados del viejo Albert y sus acompañantes de ese día, estaban ya azulados tirado hacia verde con un olor que expulsaban nauseabundo y la sangre en el suelo estaba casi negra. En realidad, Sebby ni mostró expresión alguna, solamente les miró con frialdad, desprecio profundo y con una especie de dicha interior de que ellos estuviesen ya muertos después de lo que le hicieron.  
-Tú, niño –Indicó uno de los jóvenes reunidos –A que tú tienes que ver con esto ¿Verdad?  
Sebby simplemente negó.  
-¡Desde que tú llegaste, variadas muertes se han llevado a cabo! ¡Tú eres el causante de todo! –Exclamó otro con miedo presente en sus palabras  
Sebby violentamente dio la vuelta hacia todos los presentes con el ceño fruncido y con mala cara, algo así como fría.  
-Ustedes no saben lo que ellos llegaron a hacer, de alguna forma u otra murieron, pero yo creería que se lo merecían –Las palabras del menor aumentaron los murmullos entre los jóvenes que le miraban con recelo, ellos tenían claro que Sebby tuvo que ver con aquello.  
-Oh, vaya…que descuidado fui… -La voz del shinigami entre la multitud se hizo presente, pero este no estaba en ningún lugar, resonaba en todas partes como un profundo eco –El recoger aquellas almas fue bastante cansador. Se me olvidó tirar aquellos cuerpos al río…  
Miraban a todas partes asustados, la mayoría ya sabía de quien era aquella suave voz de tétricas palabras que de vez en cuando aparecía en situaciones de muerte o cuerpos sangrando en el piso.  
-Es él… -Murmuraban algunos con miedo, otros preguntaban quién era, algunos no le prestaban mayor importancia pensando que sería sólo una pesada broma pero nada de eso.  
-Salid de aquí, hijos de Dios…Antes de que la hoz forjada por Odín se deshaga de todos vosotros de un simple movimiento –Entre sus palabras metía lo que podía para causar miedo –Pasarán lo mismo que vuestro último monarca, sus cuerpos en todas partes mutilados entre el bosque mientras los lobos se los comen… ¡Iros, digo! ¡Salid de aquí antes de que tengáis el mismo destino! –La hoz del shinigami apareció de la nada cortando el aire, rozando las cabezas de cada presente con un brillo tétrico y una sombra escalofriante la cual se movía a merced del viento  
En el instante, todos hicieron caso corriendo fuera del monasterio a empujones y pequeños gritos corriendo de la hoz que constantemente se movía de un lado a otro a espaldas de todos ellos. Sebby, en cambio, permaneció frente a la habitación observando con una risa irónica como todos escapaban.  
-No te confíes así, Sebby…Si no te conociera, tú también estarías entre los que van corriendo cobardemente  
De golpe la risa se detuvo y apareció nuevamente una expresión fría dirigida hacia el shinigami, el Sebby arrepentido y con mala disimulación de ternura había desaparecido nuevamente haciendo que Adrian rogase porque algo malo a si mismo le sucediera para que esa actitud del pequeño que tanto le agradaba volviese.  
-Buena actuación, Adrian…Pero estúpidamente poco creíble para mi  
-Pero bastante creíble para los humanos que salieron corriendo- Objetó Adrian  
-¿Hoz forzada por Odín?  
-Dios de la Muerte e Inframundo  
El pequeño simplemente rió al escuchar el comentario del mayor y se adentró a la habitación de los cuerpos mutilados tapándose el rostro con la mano, se acercó al cuerpo de Albert hincándose y del cuello de este donde la sangre estaba completamente seca sacó una pequeña cadena de plata con una medalla colgando y una llave vieja.  
2 days ago

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Adrian apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta  
-La llave de la habitación donde cada monje mayor se hospeda…y una medalla de plata de la Virgen María -Rodeó su cuello con la cadena y observó esta, se puso de pie rápidamente y volteó hacia Adrian –Acompáñame –Unos pocos pasos salió de la habitación para comenzar a caminar nuevamente por el largo pasillo sin rastro alguno de los chicos que asustados corrieron hacia un lugar por ahora desconocido.  
Adrian meneando la cabeza lenemente de un lado hacia otro le siguió con los brazos cruzados mientras su extensa chaqueta flameaba a cada paso. Llegaron a una puerta no muy llamativa, más bien vieja y con algunos relieves tallados, Sebby descolgó de su cuello la cadena e ingresó la llave a la cerradura, giró esta y la puerta de madera instantáneamente se abrió con un leve chirrido al darle un empujoncito. De los adentros de la habitación emanaba un hedor a humedad tal y como en todos los cuartos sólo que más fuerte.


	21. Chapter 7

**Dios, Dios, Dios ;_; L-lamento mi irresponsabilidad e cuanto a publicar capítulos ;u; Pero últimamente no he tenido al inspiración suficiente por varios factores...pero, pero aquí está la continuación, espero que os guste~**

-¿Sabes qué hay aquí, Adrian?

Los cabellos plateados del hombre mayor se movieron de un lado a otro raudamente, demostrando que este estaba negando con la cabeza sin emitir sonido menor no se había percatado de la respuesta del shinigami, pero aún así decidió responder.

-Cada monje mayor que por este monasterio pasa, sólo busca una cosa, y por lo que he escuchado es un valioso tesoro de quizá cuanto tiempo...Dicen que vale toda una fortuna y la cosa de entrar aquí es encontrar los mapas que ellos mismos han dibujado gracias al esfuerzo y trabajo de nosotros...

-¿Es que acaso quieres encontrar aquel tesoro?

-No, voy a deshacerme de los mapas -Respondió al instante ante la pregunta del shinigami, lo que deseaba era que aquellos papeles desaparecieran completamente sólo para crear molestia entre los ambiciosos monjes del lugar-Esa será la primera parte de una venganza la cual se encuentra ahora completamente vacía...pero saciará algo mínimo, en lo más recóndito de mi ser

Adrian inclinó su cabeza levemente y rio de manera suave ante las palabras del menor, mostrando superioridad ante las diferentes experiencias en que él mismo ha pasado enfrente de lo que se trataría venganza...en resumen, se estaba burlando bajamente.

-Cierra la boca -Masculló Sebby con palabras lentas y molestas al parecer. No pudo evitar escuchar las risas del shinigami

-Se nota que aún eres pequeño, Sebby

-Deja que tome las cosas como yo quiera- Entornó sus ojos, marcando el entrecejo y aún cabreado, se dispuso a buscar aquellos mapas entre distintos muebles del lugar. Abría los cajones de manera brusca y después sus manos se metían entre estos, revolviendo todo lo que se hallaba allí. Pero ningún rastro de papeles con trazo de mapa logró encontrar por lo que dio un profundo suspiro luego de unos minutos en la búsqueda. Sebby se rendía rápido generalmente, pero lo de la noche pasada fue una completa exepción -Joder...- Dijo después de haberse hincado con la mirada baja manteniendo aquella expresión molesta de hace poco.

El shinigami con su sonrisa burlona permanecía apoyado contra el marco de la puerta cno sus brazos cruzados.

-¿Te rindes tan fácil? Vaya, no pensé que así serías comparado con lo de anoche

-Calla...Ese momento brotó porque estaba perdiendo algo que me convendría bastante en mi causa

-Esto también tiene parte en tu causa ¿No?

Sebby le flechó una mirada fría e indiferente con una sonrisa sarcástica, en verdad odiaba que el hombre de cabellos plateados tuviera siempre la razón y este lo admitiera.

-Pero esto no influirá demasiado, Adrian

-Como digas, niño...-Dijo entre risas

Sebby ladeó su mirar y después de aquella leve charla nuevamente se dispuso a buscar los mapas entre todos los estantes con indiferencia otra vez. De vez en cuando daba gruesos suspiros al saber que no tenía suerte entre los muebles.

Adrian por su parte, estaba ya hastiado de permanecer en el mismo lugar por lo cual decidió dar un pequeño paseo por la habitación pretendiendo no estorbar al chico de cabellos oscuros, cuando pasaba por el lado de este, le miraba con una leve sonrisa divertida al ver el esfuerzo casi inútil de Sebby mientras buscaba dichos papeles, mapas.

Los suspiros por parte de ambos eran los únicos sonidos que se podían escuchar dentro de aquella habitación la cual era perfetamente iluminada por el sol matutino, habrá pasado ya una hora desde que se encontraban allí y el aburrimiento era evidente.

-Adrian...- Finalmente dijo Sebby -¿Como rayos te recuperaste de aquellas heridas?

El shinigami se detuvo en su caminata y ladeó un poco su cabeza para fijar su vista en el pequeño, al fin algo que hacer. Dibujó una leve sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos permaneciendo quieto.

-Recuerda que no soy humano, Sebby... -Aclaró con un tono de vos suave y superior, como si estuviese orgulloso de ello.

Sebby llevó su mano hacia su propio pecho y ladeó su mirar un poco, torciendo levemente la boca. Pues allí tenía un rasguño que le ardía bastante.

-Ustedes son unos suertudos

-Solamente por ello... -Masculló algo molesto por las palabras del menor- Bueno, vero que no has tenido éxito alguno con tu búsqueda ¿Me equivoco?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza pesada y lentamente sin decir palabra alguna. Odiaba admitirlo.

-¿Necesitarías de mi ayuda, chico? -Los cabellos plateados del mayor taparon por un lado el cuerpo de Sebby debido a que se había inclinado justo a su frente

Ocultando un poco su pena, Sebby bajó levemente su cabeza frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Ya me has ayudado bastante, Adrian -Masculló apenas audible

-¿Qué dijiste? -Solamente quería jugar con el pequeño

-Ya me has ayudado bastante, idiota -Alzó un poco más su tono de voz

-...¿Qué? -Trataba de ocultar su risa

-¡Ya me ayudaste bastante, grandísimo-! -Dio un leve salto para exclamar y pararse frente al shinigami el cual estaba riendo levemente -N-no es gracioso...

-Tenemos un trato ¿Lo recuerdas? -La mano del mayor pasó por el pálido mentón de porcelana del chico- Mi ayuda, a cambio de tu alma

Sebby con su mano apartó la del mayor rápidamente mientras cerraba un poco su ojo derecho.

-¿Tan importante te es mi alma? ¿Tanto como para sacrificar tu vida?

Adrian frunció marcadamente el entrecejo y se paró erguido, cruzando nuavemente sus brazos sin apartar su mirar el cual se tornaba algo frío hacia el menor...Pensaba que Sebby había entendido perfectamente lo que sentía por él. Para su desgracia, al parecer todo seguía igual o simplemente no quería admitirlo.

-Como dije, no quiero que tu alma deje tu cuerpo antes de tiempo...Tu muerte será hermosa, pero no será aquí -Dijo tétricamente con un semblante serio

Los ojos rojos del chico se posaron sobre la expresión del contrario furtivamente, intimidado un poco por esta.

-¿Una muerte hermosa? -Arqueó su ceja de manera lene.

-No puedo decir más, Sebby -Después de sus palabras, le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación con la misma expresión molesta. Diciendo algunas palabras las cuales no se entendían.


	22. Chapter 7 Part 2

Habrá pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que el imponente shinigami/sepulturero marcó el cuerpo del demonio con su hoz, este seguía sorprendido por lo sucedido lo cual no podía recordar en ningún momento, pero sabía que en lo más profundo de sus memorias podría encontrar el porqué olvidar todo aquello y obviamente permanecer observando con atención cada detalle.

-¿Qué es lo que me muestras...mayordomo? -Masculló para si con cierta nostalgia

* * *

-Pero... -Alcanzó a decir Sebby antes de que el shinigami de cabellos plateados se retirase- Idiota... -Dijo cuando este ya se había retirado y sin darle mayor importancia a lo sucedido, prosiguió con buscar sin descanso y sin resultados.

Por parte de Adrian, este caminó un poco más allá de la habitación y se apoyó contra la pared con ambas manos en sus bolsillos con la misma expresión de antes, esta vez mirando hacia la nada.

-De todas formas...aún es un niño -Pensó en voz alta para sí con pesadez y después posó su mano sobre su rostro suavemente- ¿Qué especie de hombre, shinigami o lo que sea...puede sentirse atraído por ese niño? Digo...¿Por qué?

Ahora Adrian se daría cuenta de ni siquiera saber el por qué sentía aquella atracción hacia el pequeño, no como una carnal, sino que...una cálida, querer abrazarlo cada vez y tocar aquellos labios que ocultan de mala manera la ternura de aquel chico, ver directamente esos ojos ardientes como fuego teñidos de rojo mostrando aquel dolor del pasado que no se consumiría hasta que logre encontrar a alguien quien lo rodée y sienta que estaría acompañado hasta que sus días terminasen...Ahora veía como todo escurría de sus manos sin sentido alguno, es que acaso ¿Qué pudo significar aquel tímido beso en esa noche tan agitada dentro del bosque? Sabiendo que Sebby no tiene el mismo tipo de afecto.

Solamente pensando en eso, Adrian bajaba un poco su cabeza dando un largo suspiro.

Sebby después de un rato se asomó tímidamente por la puerta, tratando de buscar el rastro del shinigami mirando hacia ambos lados. Al verlo, no evitó ocultarse un poco sin apartarle su mirada pensando en el por qué habría reaccionado de aquella manera tan fría y distante, tétrica.

El silencio se aprovechó del momento dejando que una leve brisa acariciara los cuerpos a poca distancia de ambos, uno pensaría que Sebby se mostraría por completo ante Adrian y tímidamente diría algo, pero eso no lo hizo, simplemente él cerró sus ojos por un lapso corto, suspiró tratando de no emitir sonido alguno y rato después, nuevamente ingresó al cuarto de los monjes mayores de manera lenta, mostrando una expresión molesta y perturbada al no saber, ni tener idea alguna del por qué se sentía de todas formas dolido al ver a Adrian de aquella manera o que habría querido decir...De todas maneras, aún es un niño, tal y como dijo el mayor.

Desde ese momento, todo fue un sopor tremendo rondando por todo el lugar aún así siendo que ellos dos eran casi los únicos dentro del monasterio. Ese ambiente de alguna manera afectaba a ambos dejando entre ellos una expresión de pesadez y retenerlos sumidos entre sus pensamientos durante un buen rato. Sebby parecía ser el más confudido, no sabía que hacer, dio vuelta todo el lugar en busca de aquellos mapas y ahora no se da cuenta de lo que le sucede a Adrian "¿Por qué está así? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué dije?" Todo eso circulaba por los pensamientos del menor una y otra vez sin cesar en ningún momento.

-Sebby... -La tranquila e indiferente voz de Adrian acalló todo dentro de la habitación

-Adrian... -Masculló mostrándose ante su mayor con una mirada baja, algo temerosa- ¿Q-qué sucede? -En realidad, en esos momentos no tenía ni la más mínima gana de hablar con él, sentía miedo, nunca había visto tal expresión por parte del hombre de cabellos plateados.

El shinigami bajó un poco su mirar, frunciendo el entrecejo de manera leve.

-Debo decirte algo... -Murmuró apenas audible

-No hagas tanto énfasis, Adrian... -Bajó un poco su cabeza para lograr captar el mirar perdido del mayor en el suelo

Los ojos de Adrian se cerraron pacíficamente ante la mirada curiosa del menor y después lanzó un bajo suspiro.

-Como decírtelo... -Pronunció bajamente- ...Sebby, tú...¿Te has percatado de mi actitud contigo?

Por unos momentos, el cuestionado guardó silencio y bajó su mirar, pegándolo al suelo por unos momentos, como si estuviese pensando. Aquella pregunta le resultó algo difícil, pues bien sabía que Adrian sentía algo por él, no era tan tonto, pero aún así no quería admitirlo. Su orgullo era mucho más alto que cualquier otra cosa.

-Si... -Finalmente respondió después de un corto rato-

-¿Y como crees que es? -Cruzándose de brazos, no apartó su mirar del pequeño

Sebby frunció el entrecejo y le dirigió un mirar fulminante, no deseaba seguir respondiéndole.

-Es...cálida -Respondió bajamente, posando su mirar en el suelo nuevamente para después ponerse de pie- Desde siempre has sido así -Le miró fijamente- ¿Por qué?

Arian apartó su vista del menor rápidamente y bufó sin decir nada por un momento, después, nuevamente le miró y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura contraria.

-Porque... -Hizo una pequeña pausa-...porque te aprecio, Sebby...o mucho más que eso -Su tono de voz iba descendiendo poco a poco.

-¿Apreciarme...? -Le miró algo extrañado, sabiendo a lo que se refería, pero aún así quería escucharle.

-Si...-Asintió con la cabeza mostrando cierta nostalgia-...Sería algo más que eso...pero no sabría cómo decírtelo

-¿Me amas? -Preguntó finalmnte Sebby sin mostrar mayor interés en sus propias palabras...O eso quería mostrar.

Adrian abrió sus ojos de sorpresa y permaneció en silencio ante las palabras del menor.

-Shinigami... -Dijo mostrando cierta molestia- Responde.

Tomó aire y abrió su boca para comenzar a hablar, se mostraba algo temeroso aún así siendo lo suficientemente abierto para parlar. Le resultaba bastante difícil hablar acerca de eso con Sebby, siendo que anteriormente pudo demostrar lo que sentía por él sin problema alguno...Tragó un poco de saliva y comenzó con sus palabras.


	23. Chapter 7 Part 3

**Dios ;_; Después de tantos años publico la siguiente parte del capítulo, me disculpo taaanto! He estado bastante ocupada y esas cosas, pero aquí nuevamente me tenéis, vuestra humilde servidora con un nuevo escrito uvu**

-Yo...no creo que tenga aquella especie de afecto o algo por el estilo, sería algo más como un lejano anhelo que sé que no alcanzaría aunque extienda mi mano lo más que pueda, sería una clase de amor imposible veas cómo lo veas, sientas como lo sientas, soy un shinigami y tú solamente un mortal, crecerías hasta ser viejo y después morirías, dejando desaparecer ese halo de dicha que me habrías brindado…-Antes de seguir, suspiró profundamente- Un sentimiento que jamás se logrará tomar solamente con una caricia o un "Te amo, quiero que siempre estés a mi lado"…El menor de los cabellos oscuros entendía perfectamente lo que su mayor le decía, aunque de todas formas no le damnificaba en nada. Sebby, desgraciadamente, no sentía lo mismo.-Adrian… -Murmuró con cierta molestia durante el silencio que el shinigami había dejado- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sientes esto hacia mi persona?Esta vez se negó a responder y solamente agachó la cabeza en completo silencio entrecerrando cada vez más sus ojos, dibujando así una expresión de pesadumbre.

Y así el silencio nuevamente se hizo presente, Adrian mantenía la misma posición dibujando una expresión tenuemente mohína entretanto Sebby le miraba directamente, como si con su mirada le estuviese presionando para que hablase, pero nada, los minutos pasaron y ninguno intercambió palabras. El sosiego era total hasta que el chico de los cabellos oscuros como la noche decidió hablar.

-Adrian...Sabes bien que yo solamente soy un niño, entiendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres, pero...desgraciadamente no puedo sentir lo mismo -Frunció gentilmente el entrecejo durante sus palabras- Agradezco todas las veces que me has salvado y me has protegido de todo peligro, pero no te veo más que como un...un... -Nuevamente permaneció en silencio completo, no encontraba la palabra perfecta para describir lo que el shinigami sería-

-No más, Sebby...Sé lo que dices, pero para mi es completamente terrible, estando yo a tu lado sabiendo que ambos no sentimos lo mismo uno del otro me duele bastante -Sin siquiera darse cuenta, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa- Pero aún así no me separo de ti, porque quiero protegerte...porque deseo cubrirte con mis alas en esos momentos de peligro, de susto...

El pequeño bajó la cabeza con una expresión culpable y perdida, nunca se había mostrado así desde la muerte de sus padres. Para él, esta situación podría llegar a ser un poco menos dolorosa, pero podía llegar a sentir empatía por Adrian, en verdad quería hacer algo para animarlo o algo por el estilo ¿Pero qué? Sabiendo que lo único que desea es...

-Lo siento, Adrian... -Esas fueron las únicas palabras que de su boca salieron.

-No te preocupes -Respondió instantáneamente- Con tan sólo permanecer a tu lado me basta, aunque me duela un poco...Ya me acostumbraré.

-Eres un dramático... -Dijo Sebby entre bajos gruñidos poniéndose de pie para después correr hacia el shinigami y abrazarlo fuertemente- Siempre haces que haga estas cosas...

Se sorprendió un poco ante la acción del menor y amplió su sonrisa apenas, apreciando el cuerpo del menor que rodeaba el suyo por unos momentos. Sin más, correspondió al abrazo tiernamente.

-Pero yo no te pido que las hagas...Así que por cierta parte lo haces por tu cuenta, Sebby

-Cierra la boca -Nuevamente gruñó ocultando su cabeza entre los ropajes del shinigami y hundiendo esta levemente- E-es porque me das pena, lástima...Eres un shinigami penoso.

-¿Eso se supone que debería dolerme? -Preguntó entre pequeñas risas ante tal "enojo" del menor

-No necesariamente...

Sebby e había rendido ante la búsqueda de dichos mapas, por lo cual junto con Adrian se retiraron del lugar a pasos lentos. Era ya casi de noche, el cielo estaba oscureciendo y las aves habían finalmente callado, los grillos empezaban ya a dedicar sonatas antes de la aparición de la luna y las bestias de los bosques estaban ya buscando con deseo a sus presas.

-Sebby... -Masculló Adrian mirando hacia un lado con frialdad, al parecer algo se asomaba por una de las puertas entreabiertas del monasterio- Ve a la habitación...Rápido.

El niño ya nombrado alzó su cabeza para observar el rostro de Adrian directamente, como si estuviese preguntándole qué sucede. Este no respondió, más, le dio un suave empujón al silencio se retiró a trotes mirando hacia el lado donde supuestamente observaba el shinigami, para él nada raro o fuera de lo normal había por lo cual se detuvo un poco manteniendo su mirar allí mientras estaba sumido entre las sombras.

-Pero si no hay nada... -Dijo para sí marcando el ceño completamente extrañado. Por unos momentos pensó que Adrian estaría loco o solamente le estaba tomando el pelo. -No...Adrian estaba bastante serio...No puede ser una broma- Negó con la cabeza y sin preguntarse más siguió corriendo hasta el final del pasillo y abrir la puerta de la habitación, cerrando esta a sus espaldas- Pero...no quiero que nuevamente esté en peligro...-Por su cabeza pasó aquellas terribles imágenes que vio hace pocos días, Adrian bañado en sangre, tirado entre el pasto en el centro del claro que se abría por la arboleda, los lobos luchado por su carne. Todo aquello pasó bastante rápido, pero igualmente perturbó la mente del menor.

Dejó pasar los minutos, dos, cinco, ocho, diez, trece...De allí perdió la noción del tiempo, la noción de su mente, la noción de seguridad. Lo único que deseaba era salir de allí y apenas asomarse para ver lo que sucedía por lo menos.


	24. Chapter 7 Part 4 (Last one)

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, sus manos temblaron completamente frías y la curiosidad le invadió por completo. Sin notarlo estaba ya afuera de la habitación, caminando de forma pausada con cautela por el largo pasillo del monasterio. Extrañamente estaba todo muy, muy tranquilo, apenas si se oía el viento mudo soplar lo cual extrañó al chico de cabellos negros, pero además de ello hizo que poco a poco comenzara a desesperarse. Obviamente le era inquietante, tanto estar solo como no escuchar ruido o murmullo alguno haciendo que ya pensara en lo peor.

-No… -Se respondió a sí mismo después de sus negativos pensamientos con cierta inocencia- No es posible que haya aún sucedido…Pero…

La incertidumbre llegaba a hacerle un nudo a la garganta evitando que pudiese respirar tranquilo, como siempre. Ahora recordaba que desde que apareció el shinigami cosas muy raras y terribles estaban sucediendo, de todas maneras no deseaba explicárselo. Simplemente quería que el ser que le había salvado ya incontables veces de inminentes peligros estuviese bien, sin rasguño alguno o con esa actitud poco tensa de siempre…Ya no era nuevo que Sebby se perdiera entre sus pensamientos entretanto murmuraba algunas cosas en voz muy baja.

Durante un momento, el niño de cabellos oscuros alzó la cabeza mirando hacia un lado, a la pared del pasillo del monasterio. Una mancha que no había visto fue suficiente para llamarle la atención con tan sólo haberla visto de reojo mientras caminaba. Ésta era de un color violeta, de la cual una gota gorda recorría la áspera textura de la pared intentando llegar hasta el piso, era indiscutible que estaba fresca.

-¿Y esto…? –El dedo índice de Sebby pasó por aquella extraña mancha, apenas rozando. El líquido hizo que la punta de su falangina ardiera, por lo cual rápidamente apartó la mano de la pared torciendo un poco la boca- ¡Mierda! -Gritó de dolor por el fuerte ardor mientras buscaba desesperado algo refrescante para posar su dedo sobre ello. No vio otra que la tierra mojada por el rocío de la mañana, corrió hasta ésta con cierta desesperación y prácticamente enterró la mano sobre la humedad, suspirando ya más relajado –No puedo perder más tiempo, no puedo –Miró a ambos lados sin cambiar mucho de posición. Quería encontrarse nuevamente con el shinigami, a lo cual se decidió pocos momentos después ponerse de pie con determinación…Ésta desapareció por completo cuando vio a Adrian caminando con lentos pasos de vuelta a lo que sería el cuarto del chico. Sebby notoriamente se sorprendió y corrió la cabeza hacia otro lado, de modo en que el shinigami no le vería el rostro, pues sabía que lo regañaría.

-Pensaré no esmerarme en pedirte cosas –Acercándose más dijo el shinigami alzando ambas cejas.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Sebby se dignó a mirarle de reojo relajando ambos de sus brazos.

-Sebby… -El shinigami se puso en cuclillas de modo en que estaría a la altura del contrario y después posó su mano sobre el hombro de éste con suavidad- De ahora en adelante habrá una guerra por tu alma, entre yo y el demonio que está tras tuyo…Más bien, aquel que habita en tu gato –En su manera de hablar se notaba toda seriedad.

Sebby simplemente asintió en silencio por un largo rato sin quitarle la mirada al hombre de cabellos plateados para después preguntar.

-¿No hay algo que pueda hacer para que no salgas herido de alguna manera, Adrian?

El ya nombrado se sorprendió por la pregunta y llevó su mano derecha hacia los cabellos negros del menor, desordenándolos. Le alegraba saber que por lo menos el chico estaba ligeramente preocupado.

-No, no hay nada que puedas hacer…Simplemente tener mucho cuidado –Respondió inclinando un poco su cabeza- Y nunca, por lo que más quieras, nunca ofrecerle tu alma, nunca aceptar lo que él te de…Ni siquiera le hables ¿Si? Yo me encargaré de él –Dijo con plena seguridad entrecerrando sus ojos y con sus labios formando una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Puede eso ser posible? –Sebby tenía muy claro que a veces los demonios, los seres de la tentación y pecado suelen ser muy pillos y astutos, bastante inteligentes.

-De lo contrario…Haré lo posible para que tu alma esté sobre mis manos –La sonrisa del shinigami se borró poco a poco tomando una mirada rencorosa y cautelosa. Se notaba que no estaba dispuesto a que la extraña consistencia del alma de Sebby se fuese a las fauces de un impuro y hambriento demonio.

_La estrella se hunde en el horizonte_

_Las almas sucumben ante la gloria del mal_

_En la punta de la tristeza verdadera la felicidad aparece_

_Entre la nubosa recaída de un suelo inalcanzable…_


End file.
